You Give Love A Bad Name
by Lucket4Ever
Summary: A sequel to 'A Lucket Love Story'. After being separated for over a month, Lucas is forced back into Skye's life. But will she be able to forgive him for abandoning her? And will they be able to prevent Terra Nova from being destroyed once and for all?
1. Chapter 1: Shame

_Hey guys I'm back! Sorry it's been so long, but pleased to see your still enjoying A Lucket Love Story :-) I hope this story meets your expectations and that you enjoy it :-D_

_So I feel obliged to say here the usual... I don't own Terra Nova or the characters (though I swear if I ever win the lottery, I shall buy this incredible series and make a second season with lots of Lucket!)_

_On with the story and let me know what you think :-) xxx_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Shame**

**Skye**

_One month later_

"Your mind's not on the game." Taylor commented.

My attention snapped back to the chess board on the wooden table in front of me. I had just moved my queen right into the pathway of Taylor's castle. He took my queen and added it to the pile of my black pieces. I sighed and pushed away an annoying strand of my hair that kept blowing in front of my eyes.

"Sorry." I muttered.

My mind began attempting to work out a way I could turn this game around. It came up blank. Taylor was going to win this round. Whichever way I moved, I'd either lose my remaining bishop or one of my knights.

"Wanna talk about it?" Taylor inquired.

I slowly shook my head, not meeting his eyes. What was there to talk about? Lucas had left, end of. No need to dwell on that fact. He clearly hadn't felt what I had; better that I realised that sooner rather than later – I might've ended up doing something stupid, like getting shot for him...

Begrudgingly I moved my bishop, figuring one bishop and one knight where probably better than two knights. Taylor sighed and, as predicted, claimed my knight with his queen. We played the next few moves silently. The quiet was only broken when Taylor alerted me that my king was in check. I quickly moved it behind a pawn.

"I'm sure he has a good reason..."

"I _really_ don't want to talk about it." I interjected.

My eyes briefly met Taylor's, before I stared back down at the game board.

"Don't bottle up your feelings..."

"I'm _not_!" I snapped. Taylor sighed, and I instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry...I just..." I shook my head. "I just feel stupid. I mean I...I thought that he actually...cared." I frowned. "Guess I was wrong." I kept my eyes firmly on the game.

I felt ashamed that I had allowed Lucas to get into my head like that. He had screwed up my life, and then left. It had just been one big game to him. I hated him. I wished I had let Mira shoot him; or better yet, I wished my bullet had killed him the year before.

"Skye, I don't want to sit here and defend my son...he shouldn't have run off like he did. But I do think he cares for you. I think it was the fear of losing you which caused him to act the way he did."

I shuddered. If Lucas cared for me then he would have been sat opposite me, smirking about how he was beating me. Instead Taylor's blue eyes gazed back. Nothing Taylor said would ever make Lucas's rejection any the easier. Although my memory was cloudy after being shot, I could vaguely recall being in the rover with him. I could remember telling him that I loved him. He leaving me after that confession was what hurt the most.

It took a lot for me to truly care about someone these days. I had lost so many people that I loved in the past that I didn't like to let myself get too close to people. Lucas was just another name on a very long list of people who had left me.

I sighed and my gaze drifted from the game to across the view from the balcony. I couldn't prevent myself from wondering where he was. Every time I looked out into the wilderness, I would wonder whether he was looking back. I told myself that I shouldn't care about him anymore. If he couldn't be bothered to stick around long enough to see if I survived, then why should I give a damn about him? But still my heart broke when I thought about him; still he occupied my thoughts; still he claimed my dreams.

"Your move." Taylor remarked, changing the subject from his traitor son.

I glanced back at the game and shoved my bishop in a direction, not caring if Taylor captured it or not. The rest of the game was played in eerie silence. Taylor beat me good; by the end of the match I had only four pieces left. As Taylor packed up the game I gazed longingly out at the breathtaking scenery in front of me.

"What you got planned for the rest of the day?" Taylor asked.

I shrugged, not looking back at him.

"Dunno as you won't let me do any work."

Since the accident Taylor had forbidden me to go back to the hospital; apparently I had to rest. I had tried to go out with the construction team the week before, but they had refused. Dear old Taylor had clearly told everyone not to let me lift a finger. But I hated just sitting around doing nothing; it got really boring. It wasn't even like I could do what everyone else would have done in my position and go to Boylan's bar; Josh was there. I hadn't seen him since I had broken up with him; and I didn't want to. How was I supposed to face him after everything? He had said Lucas would hurt me.

"I'm sorry Skye, but you know I can't have you ending back up in hospital."

I groaned.

"I know, I know...but it gets so boring doing nothing all the time." I complained, looking back at Taylor. "Can't I just sit behind the reception at hospital and sort out records or something?"

He shook his head.

"I'd rather you just took it easy for now." I went to moan but he put his hand up. "I know you Skye, you'll say you'll just sit there and order files or whatever, but then you'll get up and start charging around the hospital, helping everyone else and not yourself."

I sighed; as always he was right.

"Can't I do something for you then, that way you can keep an eye on me?"

"Like what?"

I shrugged.

"Anything. I just need something to do. I'm starting to go insane from all the sitting around I've been doing."

Taylor watched me carefully, debating what to do with me. His fingers drummed against the table and then he sighed.

"When is your next check up with Dr Shannon?"

"Tomorrow." I answered quickly, feeling hope brewing in my stomach.

"Right. Have the rest of today off and see what the doc says tomorrow. If she thinks you'd be alright for some _light_ work, then I'll find something for you to do. Deal?"

I grinned and nodded.

"Okay."

Taylor smiled.

"Good. I probably won't be around until tomorrow afternoon as I gotta go pay a visit to Outpost 3. But as soon as I get back we'll talk."

I frowned.

"Why have you gotta go up there?" I queried.

"Oh we've been having some communicational errors, ain't heard a thing from them for 36 hours now." Taylor remarked, waving it off. "I'm sure everything's okay, they've probably had some damn Ovosaurs chewing at the cables again; that place seems to be a particular favourite of that species." I chuckled. "But it's my duty just to make sure and after last time..." He raised his hands and pulled a face.

I nodded.

"When are you leaving?"

"About an hour or so. Just waiting for Malcolm."

"Malcolm?"

Taylor nodded and grimaced.

"Yup...As he's the chief scientist think he kinda thinks he owns that building." Taylor rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'd have said no and would have gone on my own, but Malcolm told me he wants to stay there for a couple of weeks. Something about some potential healing properties of some of the plants around there," Taylor waved his hand and shook his head. "I dunno I'd stopped listening by that point. But I figured if it gets him out of here for a while then what the hell."

I sniggered.

"He's not that bad."

"That's a matter of opinion." Taylor countered with a smirk. I grinned and laughed. Then Taylor got to his feet. "Anyway, I should probably go find what's taking him so damn long."

I nodded.

"Okay. Well drive safely and try not to kill him."

"No promises."

I chuckled and watched as he began walking around the side of the building. A sudden thought hit me, and I called Taylor back. He glanced back at me, eyebrows raised.

"Do you need a medic to come with you?" I questioned.

Taylor smiled.

"On the off chance something is wrong I don't want you anywhere near that place."

I sighed.

"Worth a shot."

He grinned.

"I'll see you later Skye."

I nodded and listened as he clomped down the steps. My stare briefly went back to the jungle, before I stood up and forced my mind to focus on something else. I grabbed hold of the chessboard and box full of pieces, returned them to Taylor's office and then meandered back toward the direction of home.

Once there, I grabbed my Plex and collapsed onto the couch. Boylan had managed to make more Promethean Cores, so we were able to use our Plex's again. Last year when the portal was closed, Maddy's reaction had been priceless when she had realised no more Cores would be coming through. I'd never understood how she could enjoy doing homework; I'd always hated it, to the point of usually ignoring its existence and not doing it.

I tapped on the music folder on the screen. Josh had attempted to get me into some of the bands he liked; they were a little too heavy metal for my taste. No longer feeling obliged to find common ground between the two of us, I dropped the bands into the bin. Then I backed up and went into the library I had. I wasn't a big reader, but I did have a few books. One of my favourites was 'Hunted', written in 2135 by Jane Palmer. It was a detective thriller.

So I snuggled down onto the couch and began reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Forbidden Topic

_Hey everyone, here's the next chapter! Really good to see some old names again, I hope you're enjoying the sequel. I'll get Lucas back as quickly as possible (it's always more fun when he's there), but a few things are gunna happen in Terra Nova to Skye before that psychopathic god makes his return!_

_Really pleased to see your reviews, please keep them coming :-) xx_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Forbidden Topic**

**Skye**

"So will you tell Taylor I can get back to work?" I pleaded as Elisabeth examined the healing wound on my side.

I sat on the hospital bed with my shirt off and the curtains drawn. Elisabeth was gently prodding at my side. I gritted my teeth so as not to show how much that hurt. Although the actual wound had healed over, the skin had become a white, tough scar. I hated it, not because it was a scar, but because of the way it had felt. When I had run my fingers along it for the first time, my mind had snapped back to when I had gently caressed the scar on Lucas's chest from where I had shot him.

"Is this uncomfortable at all?" Elisabeth questioned, exerting a little more pressure on the wound. I swallowed down the shriek that threatened to escape me and shook my head. Elisabeth frowned at me, probably seeing straight through my mask. "Lie down." She instructed.

I obeyed and watched as she pressed a few buttons. A scan of my body appeared above me and she began analysing the bullet wound. I also examined myself and determined that apart from some internal bruising, everything looked absolutely fine. Elisabeth carefully scrutinised the scan and zoomed in on the section of my side. She gestured with her pinkie finger.

"Look around there, there is a lot of scar tissue and it still looks quite inflamed. Are you still taking your meds?" I nodded. "Good, they should help with the inflammation." Her eyes went back to the holographic image. "You can see around there," She circled around the bit she was looking at with her index finger. "There is some significant bruising, but if you claim that you're no longer feeling any pain..."

"I'm not." I remarked quickly.

Elisabeth sighed and she switched off the monitor.

"Skye...you had major surgery only a few weeks ago. It _is_ going to take time for you to recover."

"So what are you saying? I can't come back to work?"

"Honestly, I'd rather that you gave yourself a few more weeks' recovery time before rushing back in. You don't want to wear yourself out."

"But I _hate_ just sitting around doing nothing." I complained. "Can't I just come and do some filing or take inventory of the supplies closet..." The moment I said that my mind began drifting to the last time I had been in there. My body started reacting to the memories of Lucas's touch. "Please." I begged, trying to refocus my attention. "I'm going crazy doing nothing."

Elisabeth handed me my shirt and then folded her arms. I gently pulled it over my sore body, trying not to show the ache this caused.

"Look...I do understand that you must be going through a difficult time at the moment," My gaze dropped from hers and I frowned. That was the exact same speech that Taylor had been giving me. "And I get why you want to distract yourself with work. But Skye, if you come back before you're ready then you'll do more harm than good."

I shook my head, feeling completely defeated.

"Fine." I mumbled. "Can I go now?"

Elisabeth nodded and I made a move to leave.

"Skye," I glanced back at her, really not wanting to hear what she had to say. "I'll talk to Taylor about maybe you coming back sometime next week and doing some minor work. Okay?"

I nodded and forced a strained smile.

"Okay. Thank you."

I made my quick exit from the suffocating ward, and went out into the fresh autumn air. Last time I had checked, Taylor still wasn't back; not that I needed to talk to him anymore. I found myself wandering toward the last place where I was able to have some freedom; Boylan's bar. I knew that Josh didn't work at all that day, so I deemed it a safe place.

As I approached the bar I remembered the last time I had been in there. Lucas had been with Nina and I had still been with Josh. That was the way it should have stayed; that was the way I wished it had stayed.

I sighed to myself as thoughts of him devoured my mind. Every idea I had seemed to link to _him_ in some way. I had been so desperately trying to keep him from my thoughts, classing him as a forbidden topic. But he was always there, in the back of my mind. I really wished I had never met him.

I pushed my way into the warm building and clunked down the steps. A few people were scattered across the room, though as it was only just midday, the bar was still relatively empty. I made my way to one of the bar stools and collapsed down onto it. Boylan appeared moments later, eyeing me almost cautiously.

"Hello Skye. What can I do for you?" He inquired.

"I'll just have a double moonshine." I answered glumly.

He hesitated, watching me carefully.

"Drinking before the afternoon, you sure you wanna go down that road." I nodded and shifted my gaze up to him. "What would the Commander say if he found out I was serving you?"

"Well Taylor's not exactly hear at the moment." I muttered, frustrated. "Please Boylan, I've had a crap day and I just want one drink."

His eyes narrowed at me. Then he sighed and relented, and I watched contently as he began filling a glass with two shots of moonshine.

"So what's happened?" He queried, setting the glass in front of me. I frowned slightly, wondering when Boylan starting taking an interest in my life. Instead of answering, I took out the change from my jacket pocket and offered it over to him, but he frowned and waved his hand. "It's on the house."

I smiled gratefully at him.

"Thanks." I began tracing around the brim of the glass with my fingertips. "I've been deemed an invalid." I informed him. Boylan frowned questioningly at me, and leant down on the bar across from me, waiting for me to continue. "Taylor and Dr Shannon both think I'm too weak to work. But I'm sick and tired of sitting around all day doing nothing."

I shook my head crossly, scowling at my predicament. Then I brought the glass up to my lips.

"Well you can always come work here if you want."

Boylan's statement stopped me from taking a sip. Instead I set the glass back down and frowned at him.

"What?" I queried, thinking I must have misheard him.

"You could come work here." Boylan repeated. "I had one of my staff quit on me today. Said she's just found out she's up the duff and don't wanna be in this kind of environment." His voice turned mocking. "Apparently it isn't _good for the baby_." He rolled his eyes. "So anyway I need another pair of hands to help."

I smiled at him, but already saw a flaw in his plan.

"I don't think Josh would like that very much if I came and worked here."

I took a swig of the moonshine and flinched as it burned down my throat.

"I could always sort the rota out so you two don't have to work the same shifts."

I frowned at him again, wondering why he was being so nice.

"Really?"

He chuckled and then placed his hand flat on the table.

"Job's yours if you want it."

"Just like that?"

Boylan nodded.

"Just like that."

I continued analysing the man in front of me. I had come to learn that with Boylan, everything came at a price.

"What's the catch?" I questioned.

Boylan shrugged and sniggered.

"No catch." His mouth went into a sympathetic smile and he frowned. "I know Lucas would have wanted me to keep an eye on you."

I grimaced and downed the rest of the contents of the glass, before slamming in back onto the counter.

"I'm not having that conversation." I remarked.

Boylan put his hands up in the air.

"Whoa sorry. I didn't mean to strike a nerve."

My gaze dropped down to the bar and my chest began constricting.

"You haven't heard from him have you?" I heard myself ask despite my better judgement; I knew if Lucas was going to remain in contact with anyone then it would be Boylan.

"Me? Nah." Boylan sighed and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "He never tells me anything." I sighed sadly, keeping my stare on the counter. I shouldn't have been missing him. I should have hated him. "I know it's not my place to say Skye...but he did care about you." My gaze went up to Boylan's. "When he was with you, he was happier then I've seen him in a very long time."

I shook my head.

"And yet he went."

Boylan chuckled.

"I think we all know by now that Lucas doesn't always think things through logically." A small smile twitched on my lips. "If you ask me, he'll be out there tracking down every last stinking Sixer that had anything to do with your shooting."

I pulled a face. My money was on that he had found the whole relationship thing to difficult so had given up. I glared down at the empty glass.

"I will take that job if it's available." I remarked, getting away from my forbidden topic.

I'd prove to Taylor that I could work. I couldn't wait to see his reaction when he discovered my new job; working at Boylan's would be the last place he'd want me at.

"Good. When do you want to start?" Boylan asked.

"When do you need me to start?" I countered.

"Well Josh is on tonight, so if you want you can come in tomorrow morning. He's got another night shift tomorrow."

"I thought it was his day off today?"

Boylan shook his head.

"Nah he changed it to this Friday for this week. Think he said it was his sister's birthday Friday and he wanted to be there."

"Oh..." I frowned as I tried to remember whether that was Maddy's or Zoe's birthday. I smiled. "Thank you." I said sincerely.

"No worries." He put his hand out. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

I nodded and shook his hand.

"See you tomorrow boss."

I got off from the chair and left the bar in much higher spirits. I knew Taylor was going to absolutely detest this new arrangement, but it would teach him for not trusting me more. He'd probably give me a thousand different job offers when he discovered this one, but I'd turn them all down. I not only didn't want to let Boylan down, but I also wanted to prove a point. I was independent and didn't need him or Elisabeth to make my decisions for me.

I chuckled merrily to myself as I made my way back home.

* * *

Later that day I tapped on the door of the Command Centre, figuring news of my new job was best coming from me. When the door opened it was Jim who stood opposite me. I smiled timidly, knowing he probably hated me for breaking his son's heart.

"Um, hey...Is Taylor here?" I asked.

Jim shook his head.

"Nope. He's still out at the Outpost."

I frowned.

"I thought he would have been back by now." I remarked.

It was just starting to get dark out, and Taylor had said he'd be back by the afternoon. I knew he wouldn't want to be travelling in the dark; there were too many dangers beyond the gate. Jim sighed and an uneasy frown came to his face.

"To be honest so did I. But we haven't heard from him since he left."

Concern rippled through me.

"Do you think he's alright?" I queried.

"Yeah. There've been communicational errors from that base for a couple of days now. I'm sure everything's fine." Jim glanced behind me. "It's starting to get dark though, so knowing Taylor he'll probably stay over at the Outpost tonight. Try not to worry."

"Okay. Um, I'll come see if he's around tomorrow."

Jim nodded.

"Have a good night."

I smiled and quickly retreated. I tried not to let myself worry. Lots of times Taylor had been late coming back from an excursion. He'd be back tomorrow, complaining about how I wasn't taking care of myself and then I'd be wishing he was still gone.

I smiled to myself, starting to believe my own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3: Perfectly Imperfect

_Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews I got last chapter, especially GarnetAles, your comment really made me smile :-)_

_I got this chapter done as soon as possible for you guys! Sorry that it is so long; I was thinking about splitting it into two chapters, but I figured that would then take longer to get to Lucas's return ;-) (and let's face it, that's what we are all waiting for!)  
_

_Hope you enjoy and keep on reviewing if you have the time :-) xxx_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Perfectly Imperfect**

**Skye**

I wasn't sure what time Boylan wanted me to start, so I walked into the bar at 9am. There wasn't anybody about, though I figured Boylan had to be somewhere otherwise the door would have been locked.

"Boylan?" I called out.

"Skye?" I glanced back up the stairs and saw Boylan leaning over the balcony where his office was. "You're here nice and early." He remarked as I trudged back up the steps.

"I didn't know what time you would want me here." I commented.

"This is fine. It don't tend to get busy around here until after lunch." I walked into his office section as he sat back down at his desk. He gestured to the chair opposite him, which I took. "Right, before you get started I feel I should do the responsible adult thing and ask about the injury."

"It's fine...I'm fine." I quickly informed him, worried he'd change his mind about letting me work.

"Good, good. But I don't want you to strain yourself and then that wound reopens or something. I had gunshot wound once that did that. Little bastard it was." I smiled at him. "Anyway, what I thought you could do was just pour the drinks, clean some tables and stuff. But if a barrel needs changing then just ask someone else to do it."

"Okay." I nodded. "Who else is working today?"

"Urrr...only Nina this morning." I tried to hide my grimace. "And then Josh comes on at 4 in the evening. So if you'd rather go before then I get it."

I smiled gratefully.

"Thank you. I really do appreciate this."

Boylan waved it off with a flick of his hand.

"It's fine."

"Tom!" A female voice called from behind me. I heard the door close and footsteps as someone approached the office. "Tom are you alright if I...oh, hello."

I glanced back around at Nina. Last time I'd seen her I'd been stitching her pretty head up. I internally scowled when I saw it hadn't left a scar. Her skin was as pristine as ever.

"Nina." Boylan greeted. "You mind showing Skye the ropes? I've given her a job."

Nina's smile was sickly sweet.

"Of course."

"And don't let her overwork herself." Nina nodded. She started to turn and made a motion for me to follow her. "Oh and what were you going to ask?"

"Oh yeah, umm, is it alright if I disappear for about an hour at one. I've got a hospital appointment."

"Yeah sure." She smiled and thanked him. "I'll be down in a bit girls, once I got this paperwork sorted."

I sent Boylan one last smile and then followed little miss perfect down the stairs into the bar. Even in the dull light her hair still shimmered like sunlight. She walked with a natural, sultry sway to her hips and reeked of confidence.

"So have you ever done anything like this before."

_Yes I used to sneak out all the time to a bar I made myself_ I thought.

Instead of saying that, I just shook my head and waited patiently as she showed me the correct method to pour a drink. I stifled so many snide comments and simply nodded and smiled at her.

"It's really as simple as that." She commented through glossed lips.

"Okay."

She suddenly tossed a cloth in my direction. I jerked to catch it, causing a splitting pain through my side. I bit down hard on my lip to suppress a gasp.

"Normally at this time I just clean down the tables. It can get pretty wild during the nights."

"Hmmm you should know." I muttered.

"What?" Nina asked, raising her eyebrows innocently.

I shook my head.

"Nothing."

I sent her an overly sweet smile and she eyed me suspiciously but said nothing. Instead she grabbed a cloth herself, and went to work, wiping down a table. I scowled, realising that was the table Lucas and I had sat at when he had made his first move. I gritted me teeth and started wiping down the table next to her, spraying water onto it. At first we worked in silence, which was fine with me as I didn't want to engage in a conversation with her; but all too soon she broke the quiet.

"So how come you're working here? I thought you were training to be a doctor."

I sighed.

"Yeah well I got shot so that put a temporary stop to those plans." I shrugged. "Taylor wouldn't let me go back to work. He kept saying I needed rest." I rolled my eyes. "But I was going mad at home just doing nothing, and Boylan offered me this job so I took it."

Nina grinned.

"You go girl. Stick it to the man."

I found myself genuinely smiling at her. I watched as she scrubbed at a stain on the table.

"So since when did you work here?" I inquired.

Nina glanced up at me.

"It's only my second week." She replied, smiling.

"Oh really?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. Much to my dad's disappointment." I raised my eyebrows. "I think he was hoping I'd follow in his footsteps and become the _perfect soldier_." She rolled her eyes. "Instead he got me; perfectly imperfect." She chuckled to herself.

"I'm sure he's still proud."

"Hmmm, maybe." I moved on to the next table, spraying and wiping. "So what actually happened with the whole shooting thing?" Nina asked after a few minutes of quiet.

My icy stare focused on the table in front of me. That seemed to be the question I always got asked by everyone. Taylor hadn't made an official comment; he'd only told the people who needed to know. But everyone around there gossiped; and it was common knowledge that I had been shot and Lucas had disappeared.

"I got shot. End of." I grumbled.

"Who shot you?" I sent Nina a glare before moving to a table further away from her. "I only ask because I heard it was Lucas."

I frowned up at her.

"What?"

"I overheard some people talking. They said it was Lucas who shot you." She shrugged. "I didn't believe them at first, but then I started thinking that that would explain why he disappeared."

I sighed.

"I got taken by the Sixers and it was Mira who shot me."

"Oh. How come you got taken?"

I shrugged.

"Guess you'd have to ask them that." I spat back, feeling impatient.

I hated talking about that; I just wanted to forget it and move on. But everyone else seemed like they had made it their personal quests to constantly remind me of what a fool I had been.

I sighed to myself and focused on the table in front of me. A few peaceful moments passed before Nina spoke up again.

"So where's Lucas gone?"

"Dunno."

"I find that hard to believe."

My eyes whipped up to hers again and my palms slammed down on the table, supporting myself.

"Look, all I know is that Lucas helped his dad come get me from the Sixers and then when I next woke up he was gone. He's probably run back off to the Sixers." I snapped.

"Whoa okay." Nina put her hands up, looking a little startled by my reaction. "I was just asking."

I sighed, forcing myself to calm down.

"I'm sorry. It's just everyone's always asking me what happened to Lucas...and I just don't know." I shook my head. "It's frustrating."

I turned my face away from hers as I tried to get the sudden flurry of emotions under control.

"You liked him didn't you?" When I didn't remark, Nina continued. "I could tell you did when you found me and Lucas that morning after our drinking party." She sighed. "Worst part was when I realised he cared about you to. All of the guys I like never seem to like me back."

"Yeah well you're welcome to him if he ever comes back." I commented, as I practically left a dent in the table from where I rubbed at its surface.

Nina sighed behind me, and I became suddenly aware she was approaching me. I flinched when she put her hand on my shoulder. My gaze lifted to meet hers as I frowned at her questioningly.

"Look, I know that we're not best friends. But I've always kinda thought you were pretty cool. You have spunk and I like that. So if you need to talk I'm quite a good listener." She lowered her voice. "And I've been through enough break ups to write an entire book on how to cope."

I shook my head.

"Lucas and I were _not_ together." I turned away from her and began pounding at the already shining table again. "He means nothing to me at all."

Nina stepped away from me and began spraying at the table next to me.

"Y'know I met the love of my life when I was sixteen." She began. "I was so convinced that he was the one. He was the first guy that I ever did _it_ with and he made me feel so special." She paused and shook her head.

"What happened?" I queried.

Nina smirked bitterly.

"I found out that I wasn't the only girl in his life." She huffed. "I can't even begin to describe how devastated I was." She looked back at me and I could still see the anger in her eyes. "But then it hit me." She shrugged. "He was a complete ass and I could do so much better." I smiled at her. "If he couldn't see what he was missing out on, then he wasn't worth my time."

I sighed and sprayed at the next table. The subject quickly changed after that, and I found myself warming up to Nina. I couldn't really understand why I had hated her in the first place; I blamed Lucas for us not hitting it off sooner.

"Hey Nina, you haven't seen..." Josh called out as he walked down the stairs; he stopped instantly when he saw me. "What are you doing here?"

"I ummm...I got a job here." I announced.

"What _here_?"

I nodded.

"Is that gunna be weird?" I asked.

He frowned uncomfortably and slowing plodded down the final steps.

"Whatever." Josh remarked. Then he turned his attention to Nina. "Have you seen my hat, I think I left it here last night?"

"It's probably out back." She answered.

He silently turned and disappeared behind the bar. I sighed.

"Well that could have gone better." I mumbled. Then I flicked my gaze at Nina. "Were you working last night as well?"

She nodded.

"Hey when you need the cash you'll work all hours."

"You must be exhausted." She shook her head and waved it off. I watched her as she began cleaning the tables again. "I'm surprised Boylan lets you take double shifts."

She smirked.

"You'd be surprised what Boylan would agree to when you push out your cleavage."

She winked at me and I sniggered. Josh reappeared, holding his hat up.

"Got it." He commented. "See you tonight." His gaze flicked to me. "You working tonight?"

"Umm no...I figured I'd mainly do day shifts."

Josh nodded and then began climbing the stairs once more.

"See you later." He said to Nina, and exited quickly.

"Looks like somebody still likes someone." Nina teased.

I shook my head.

"That there was the complete opposite of liking someone."

Nina smirked and shook her head.

"Oh my dear sweet Skye, you have so much to learn about reading a boy. That there was an example of boy wanting girl, but knowing she don't want him back. Classic case of hiding his feelings so as not to humiliate himself further."

I frowned.

"You got all that from a two minute conversation that consisted of like ten words."

She sniggered.

"You'll learn one day. But trust me, he still wants you bad. Question is do you still have feelings for him?"

I shifted my confused stare from Nina to the door Josh had disappeared from, as I attempted to figure out my feelings.

* * *

_Two days later_

I played anxiously with the collar of my shirt as I waited for Mark to appear out of the Command Centre. It had been three days since anyone had heard from Taylor; and each day I had been getting increasingly uneasy about his prolonged absence.

Jim had finally sent out a rover to go track him down and make sure all was well. The squad had gotten back a quarter of an hour ago; and I was waiting to pounce on Mark and vigorously question him. All I knew was that Taylor hadn't reappeared with them, so he was still out there...somewhere.

I impatiently tapped my foot against the bench I sat on. Technically I was supposed to be at work; but when I had told Boylan where I had wanted to go, he had okayed it with the condition that I told him everything I knew.

I sat on that bench for another half an hour before finally the door opened and the soldiers filtered out. I groaned out loud when Mark didn't appear. He was the one I thought would tell me the truth; we'd known each other long before Terra Nova. Our dads had fought together and we'd spent a lot of time on military bases chasing one another around, pretending to be soldiers.

When Mark did walk out, Jim accompanied him. They trudged out onto the balcony, discussing something intently. Both wore glum expressions, informing me it wasn't good news. A stab of pain raced through me as I considered Taylor was dead. Mark nodded once before making his way down the wooden steps. Jim disappeared back into the Command Centre as I jumped up.

"Mark!" I called, speeding over to him.

He turned when he heard his name. He grimaced when he saw it was and put his hand up.

"Don't even bother; you know I can't talk about it."

"Please, I just want to know that he's alright." I begged.

Mark shook his head.

"Skye...don't put me in this position."

"No one has to know you said anything to me. I swear whatever you say I'll keep to myself." Mark groaned. "C'mon Mark...you know he's like a dad to me. I need to know if he's okay." I gazed up at him, trying to make my expression as innocent and pleading as possible.

Mark sighed and glanced over at the office, probably trying to make sure Jim wasn't watching.

"I really shouldn't say anything. So you better swear to keep this to yourself."

"Of course." I nodded.

"No one knows anything." I frowned. "When we got to the Outpost, Malcolm was there and everyone was fine. The communication problems were because of some dodgy fuses or something. As far as everyone there was concerned, Taylor should have been back three days ago." Mark shrugged. "Apparently he left the same day he arrived, so theoretically he should have been back the same day he left. We had a look around but couldn't see anything. We couldn't even find his rover."

My heart began anxiously pounding, and I looked desperately over at the jungle.

"That's a good sign right. It means he's probably driving around somewhere." I forced a smile. "He probably decided he deserved a vacation."

"Look Skye..." Mark paused. "The belief right now is that he was probably taken by the Sixers..."

"No!" I interjected, shaking my head. "Y...you would have found the rover if he had been taken."

Mark put his hand on my arm.

"Skye..."

"Don't." I said firmly, knowing that tone of voice all too well. That was the tone of someone who was about to give you really bad news. "He'll be alright."

Mark smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. He's Commander Taylor after all, right?"

"Right." I smiled gratefully. "Thank you for being straight with me." Mark nodded. I gestured behind me. "I ummm...I gotta get back to work.

"Ah yes. What is this I hear about you having a job at Boylan's?"

"Please don't judge. I was going mad at home. I needed to do something and Taylor's basically banned me from every other job."

Mark sniggered.

"Well I doubt he'll be too pleased about this one when he hears about it."

_If he hears about it_ I thought to myself.

"Should've given me my old job back then, shouldn't he?"

Mark chuckled.

"Alright. Just be careful. I wouldn't trust Boylan as far as I could throw him."

"I can handle myself."

"That I know."

We grinned at one another.

"I'll see you later."

Mark nodded.

"Take care of yourself."

I sent him one last grateful smile before heading back to the bar. The moment I returned, Boylan called me up to his office. I stood in front of his desk with my arms folded, trying not to indicate how fearful I was feeling.

"So?" Boylan asked expectantly.

I shrugged.

"I dunno...no one would tell me anything. All I know is that he's still missing."

"Thought you were supposed to be a spy." I scowled at him. "Sure you didn't overhear anything?"

"Honestly, all I know is that Taylor isn't back. I heard everything at the Outpost is fine, so Taylor's probably gone off to do his own thing for a while."

Boylan grunted and ran a hand threw his hair. He let slip a flicker of concern, and I reminded myself how he and Taylor had been good friends once. I felt bad for not telling him everything, but I refused to risk Mark getting in trouble for confiding in me. So I kept my mouth shut and eyes down.

"Get back to work." Boylan muttered.

I nodded and quickly retreated. Nina was behind the bar, pouring a drink for someone. His eyes were fixed on her chest as she placed the pint in front of him.

"That'll be four terras please." The guy fished in his pocket and handed over the money, barely shifting his gaze for more than two seconds. Nina leant down on her elbows and smirked at the man. "Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer."

His eyes snapped back up to hers and he looked genuinely shocked, like he hadn't thought he'd get caught. Either way he mumbled something that resembled an apology and quickly retreated from the bar. Nina shook her head as she put the money in the till.

"Perv." She muttered under her breath. I sniggered at her and came and joined her at the bar. "Oh hey. Did you find out about Taylor?"

I shook my head.

"Nope."

She pulled a sympathetic face.

"I'm sure he's alright."

I nodded.

"Me too."

We smiled at one another and began chatting as we served the customers.


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets and Lies

Hey Lucket lovers! Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Vic! It is great to hear from you again. I'd like to personally apologise to you for making you wait so long for this sequel (I got the feeling you were slightly dying from waiting) I hope you are liking it so far and it is meeting you expectations.

I plan to make Lucas have his big return within the next couple of chapters, though I get the feeling some of you are already working out that he may not be too far away already ;-)

I'm sorry about the 'questioning of the feelings' - but I like to keep things interesting.

I have been hit with the writing bug, so I will probably have the next chapter up within a few days (possibly even tomorrow by the rate I'm going!) Until then, I hope this keeps you going.

As always, I love hearing your feedback (whether it be praise or a moan about what I have written) - so please review! :D

xxx

* * *

**Chapter 4: Secrets and Lies**

**Skye**

I watched excitedly as they raised the gates the following morning and Taylor's rover sped through. My heart leaped joyfully as the man I considered my father jumped out from the vehicle. Jim was immediately by his side, inquiring what had happened. Various other soldiers came to welcome him, commenting on how glad they were he was back. I managed to push through the lot and flung my arms around Taylor's neck.

"I am so pleased you're okay!" I exclaimed.

Taylor seemed a little shocked at first, but then he chuckled and patted me on the back.

"I'm always okay."

I grinned up at him and then stepped back as I took in his appearance. He had a small cut across his left eyebrow and a bruise had formed along his jaw. Across his knuckles, the skin had been scraped and was bright red. He looked like he had been in a fight. I met his tired looking eyes and frowned.

"What happened? Where were you?"

"Not important. I'm back and all is okay, that's all anyone needs to know. Now if you all don't mind, I think I'll go get myself cleaned up."

He began making his way toward his house, and waved his hand to stop Jim from following. It didn't stop me though. I continued marching after him.

"Was it the Sixers? Did they get you?" I pressed.

"Drop it Skye." He remarked as he opened his front door.

He didn't try to stop me as I followed him inside.

"But if it was the Sixers then shouldn't we like prepare ourselves for a possible attack?"

Taylor turned to look at me from where he stood in the kitchen. He smiled warmly at me and walked back around to where I was standing. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Now I don't want you worrying about any of this." I opened my mouth to speak, but Taylor cut over me. "All you need to know was that I was intercepted on the way back, but there is no imminent threat. So relax...and smile." He remarked, flicking my chin. Instantly my mouth went up into a grin. "That's better." I watched as Taylor went back toward the sink in the kitchen. He turned the tap on, put a cloth under the flowing water and then began dabbing at the cut on his brow. "So what's been going on here then, in my absence?" He inquired, glancing back at me.

I chewed on my lip before speaking.

"Umm...well not a lot."

I watched as Taylor nodded, suddenly wary of telling him about my new job. As if a light bulb had suddenly flicked on inside his head, he spun back to face me with a knowing expression.

"How did that appointment with the doc go?"

I nodded.

"It was okay." He watched me, waiting for more detail. "She said everything's healing up nicely, but there's still a lot of bruising and stuff."

"Did you inquire about working again?" I nodded slowly. "And what did she say?"

Since the whole spy drama I had made myself promise never to lie to Taylor again; so I reluctantly told him the truth.

"She said she thought it might do me good to have some more time off. She seems to think if I rush back to work then I'll just cause more damage."

Taylor nodded.

"I'm inclined to agree with her." He commented. I scowled down at the floor. Taylor sighed, looking sympathetically at me. "How about this...it's the first of July in 12 days time; why don't you take the rest of this month off and then start working again after that?"

I smiled gratefully, knowing Taylor was trying his best. Although I was glad he was finally listening to what I wanted, his words made me feel guiltier about going behind his back. I drew in a deep breath before replying.

"Actually, I already have a job."

Taylor eyed me suspiciously.

"A job? What job? Where?"

"Ummm...well...I'm kinda working at Boylan's." I answered, adding as much authority to my voice as I could.

"Boylan's?" Taylor exclaimed angrily. "What in damnation are you doing there?"

I raised my shoulders.

"He offered me a job and I took it. I told you Taylor I wasn't just going to sit around doing nothing. And you clearly weren't going to give me my old job back so..."

"So you thought you'd go behind my back and get your own job?" He snapped.

"I didn't do it to make you mad...I'm just tired of doing nothing. But don't worry; Boylan's only letting me do easy work. He's keeping an eye on me and got the other staff to do the strenuous jobs."

Taylor's eyes were ablaze with anger. His nostrils flared and his chest heaved. He took several steps towards me, his hand crushing the cloth in his fist.

"I want you to go tell Tom that you quit. If you really want a job then fine, you can start working at the hospital again doing filing or something."

I shook my head.

"I don't want to quit. I actually kinda like working there." I admitted quietly.

Nina and I got on really well; it was always a laugh.

"I don't want you working there Skye...not with _him_."

I frowned.

"What's your problem with Tom? He was actually kinda concerned about you when you disappeared."

"I'm not talking about Tom." Taylor muttered. My frown deepened. "I don't want you near _that boy_!"

Slowly my mind processed he meant Josh. Since Josh had left me that bruise, Taylor had shunned me from talking to him. He'd made it perfectly clear how much he detested Josh, and how he wanted me as far away from him as possible.

"Tom's put me on different shifts to him...I rarely see him." I took a small step toward Taylor. "But seriously I've put all of that behind me. I think we all had a lapse of reasoning last month. I just want to forget every detail of all of it. So can you just call a ceasefire?"

"After what he did?" Taylor snarled.

I sighed.

"I'm not quitting. Tom was the only one who actually listened to what I wanted. He _is_ the only one listening now." Taylor muttered something under his breath. "Y'know, with me working there, I could probably slip you a few free drinks." I added lightly.

Taylor couldn't prevent himself from smirking. He sighed as he looked at me.

"Promise me you won't get caught up in any of Tom's schemes." I nodded. "And you'll take it easy?" Again I nodded. Taylor groaned. "Then fine."

I grinned.

"Thank you." I pointed behind me. "I should probably be heading back...I start my shift in an hour."

"I'll maybe pay you a visit later...if there's a free drink involved."

He winked at me and I chuckled.

"I'll see you later."

I stepped out of the house and into the warm sunshine, feeling a mixture of relief, happiness and curiosity; relief that Taylor had accepted my new job, happiness that he was back and okay, and curiosity as to what had actually happened out there.


	5. Chapter 5: Security Breach

_As promised here is the next chapter! :-) Hope you find it good and loving the feedback I'm getting :-)_

_I have decided to do something slightly different for the next chapter...I'm fairly positive that the next one will be the one you have all been waiting for (wink, wink, nudge, nudge). _

_I have a bit of a hectic week this week, but I shall try and post as soon as possible._

_Enjoy xx_

* * *

**Skye**

_2 weeks later_

Josh was on the morning shift at Boylan's that day, so I didn't start until 4pm. I decided that I would go see if Taylor was up for a chess rematch – I seriously had to reclaim my dignity after my epic loss. Also since he had gotten back I had barely seen him.

He kept disappearing for whole days; leaving early in the morning and then returning at nightfall. His excuses were always that he had to go check on one of the Outposts, but I knew that something more was going on. I hated when Taylor wouldn't tell me something; regardless of whether it was my business or not. I liked to know what was going on; it was the spy within me.

"Taylor?" I called out as I tapped on the door.

"Come in." His voice rang out. I pushed open the door and smiled when I saw him. He was shrugging on his black leather jacket as I walked in. "Skye," He greeted with a grin. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you were busy. I thought it was about time I redeemed myself after our last chess game."

Taylor's eyes narrowed.

"Don't you have a shift at Tom's?" He questioned.

I shook my head.

"Not until this afternoon. If you're busy I can go find something else to do."

Taylor smiled at me as he placed his gun in his holster, making sure it was securely attached.

"Normally I'd happily have a game...but I'm heading out at the moment."

I frowned.

"Again?" I queried.

"Afraid so."

"Where are you going this time?" I muttered.

Taylor raised his eyebrows.

"You make it sound like I'm always leaving." He commented, collecting a radio from his desk.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that...it's just you always seem to be disappearing at the moment." Taylor smirked and nodded, though I could see something else hidden behind the blue of his eyes...guilt maybe? "So where are you going?" I inquired.

"Oh I gotta go down to Outpost 5, check all's alright."

He walked past me, heading for the door. I frowned, wondering what he was really up to.

"You seem to be going to the Outpost's a lot recently." I observed, following Taylor out into the glorious sunshine.

He turned back to eye me suspiciously.

"It _is_ my job Skye." He retorted defensively.

"I know, I'm sorry." I said instantly, seeing I had over stepped the mark. "It's just after everything..." I shrugged. "I don't like it when you're not around." I admitted.

Taylor smiled warmly down at me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I'll be back later today. It won't take long." I nodded. "How about when I get back, you and me have that rematch?"

I grinned.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

"Good."

He smiled kindly at me and then we plodded down the stairs together.

"So is everything alright at the Outpost?" I queried.

Taylor halted at his motorbike and waved his hand toward some of his soldiers. Instantly the gate began rising. Taylor's gaze then dropped back to me.

"Yeah I think so...just had a disturbance is all."

I eyed him suspiciously as he swung his leg over the bike.

"What kind of disturbance?" I pressed.

"Why are you so interested?" Taylor countered, analysing me carefully.

"I was just wondering." I answered quickly.

A pang of hurt went through me as Taylor frowned quizzically. Although we had pretty much mended our relationship, I knew the whole spy drama was constantly at the back of Taylor's mind. I hated knowing that he still found it difficult to trust me entirely.

Taylor sighed.

"Don't worry about it...there was just a breach in security and I said I'd go check it out. Besides I gotta be seen going up there every now and then. Don't want them thinking we've deserted them." He reasoned lightly.

I smiled.

"I guess. Well I'll see you later."

Taylor nodded and switched on the ignition. The bike roared eagerly, ready for the trip.

"Talk to you later."

"Drive carefully." I added quickly.

Taylor grinned at me and nodded. I took a step back and watched as he sped out of Terra Nova. I observed him as he pelted across the flat land, wondering if he was really headed toward the Outpost. I shook my head and internally scolded myself for doubting Taylor. The colony meant everything to him, so I was sure whatever he was up to was for the best of Terra Nova.

Sighing, I finally turned around and left when Taylor disappeared into the tree line. I went up to the meadow, deciding it was about time I went and picked some flowers and visit my parent's graves; it seemed like an age since I had last gone up there.

The meadow was fairly deserted, except for Leah and Sam who chased one another around. I smiled at them and waved when they did. The meadow was ablaze with vibrant flowers, intertwined in the long grass. I meandered over to a particularly lush area, and began picking a variety of different colours. My mom had been such a green thumb when she was alive, so I knew she'd want the brightest and biggest blooms.

When I was satisfied with what I had collected, I made my way down to Memorial Field. I enjoyed sitting out with my parent's; I felt close to them there. Memorial Field seemed to be one of the few places I could just sit and think peacefully.

On the way, I couldn't help passing Kate's grave. I had often wondered what she was like. For Lucas to like her, I usually imagined her being quite tough and smart. If she had wandered OTG just to search for him, she must have been brave as well. My mind made her sound like someone I would have gotten on well with.

When I had first found out about her, I had hated her. I had been pathetically jealous. But then, I just felt pity for her. I knew better than anyone how _he_ could play mind tricks; get into your head and fuck up your brain. I'd only known him for a little while and he'd already almost caused my death. He had had years and years to brainwash Kate. Lucas Taylor was like a parasite, worming his way into the very depths of your soul.

I shook my head, stopping my mind from taking that thought path. I was supposed to be wiping him from my memory. I'd only let myself recall the bad stuff, condition myself to detest him once more. I sighed as I stood there, gazing down at the grey headstone. Carefully, I leant down and placed a delicate pink flower in front of her grave. I smiled weakly before moving on from Kate's headstone to those of my mom and dad.

I knelt down in front of their graves, smiling like they could see me. Using the sleeve of the jumper I wore, I gently wiped off the dirt which had gathered on my father's gravestone. I moved the dried flowers from my last visit to one side, and replaced them with the vivid blooms I picked. As always, my throat seized up sadly as I stared mournfully at the plain, gray tombs.

"I wish you were here." I murmured. A small droplet of water splashed from my eye and I quickly swiped at it. "Sorry." I muttered, able to hear my mom scorning me for crying over her.

She had always told me that when she was gone she didn't want me to cry or miss her; _only remember me Bucket_ she'd say. I smiled to myself as I thought about her. I remembered the smell of the cakes she used to bake for my father when he came home from battle; I recalled her contagious laugh and the jokes she used to tell. I closed my eyes as I thought about the way she used to hug me, making me believe that nothing would ever be able to harm me.

Then my mind began recalling her later years in the Sixers camp. I pictured her lying weakly on that bed, shivering and miserable. I felt the way her hand had squeezed mine comfortingly, assuring me that she felt better. I remembered how she had told me how Lucas had come to visit her on various occasions, bringing her food and blankets. She had said he had once spent a whole afternoon sat chatting to her.

I forcibly reminded myself that he had then gone on to threaten her life, destroy my home, leave me for dead and then attempt to murder the man I considered a father. I shook my head, feeling a hatred for him begin to ignite.

My gaze fell down to the grassy floor and I frowned. Under my knees, I became aware that the ground was trembling. I placed my hand flat on the earth, feeling the quivers. They became more and more prominent, and I thought I could hear a dull thudding sound. Then a thunderous roar erupted through the air.

I jumped up so quickly and spun around, that I caused pain to flare through my side. From where I stood, I could just see the tops of the towers next to the Command Centre. Soldiers were anxiously moving around, preparing the sonics for action.

A freaking huge Spinosaurus came bursting from the trees. Almighty snarls were rippling from its throat as it began charging straight for the fence. I remained where I was, watching as it neared. Sonic blasts were sent out toward it. The creature spun around on its heels, narrowly avoiding being hit right in the snout. It cried out and began racing toward us again.

I had been so absorbed in watching the Spino approach, that I hadn't even heard the footsteps of the person behind me. I only became aware of their presence when they pressed a knife against my throat. My body tensed up and I felt lips against my ear.

"Hello again my dear Skye." I swallowed, recognising the voice immediately. Slowly, I turned around and saw Carter's black eyes staring back at me. "It's been far too long."

At Carter's flanks stood three more Sixers, each holding a barb from a Slashers tail. I gulped, knowing fighting wasn't an option. If I ran they would catch me. If I screamed no one would hear; everyone was too preoccupied with the Spino to give much notice.

I glared at Carter as fiercely as I could. I still remembered the days when Carter and I had gotten along. I'd been fifteen when I had first met him; and his dark chocolate eyes had caused my heart to melt. He had been my first crush, and I had followed him practically everywhere, helping him out where I could. Every time he had flashed me a smile or greeted me when he saw me, my heart had skipped a beat and my cheeks had heated up. Even then I couldn't completely hate him. It had been him who had helped me get my mother to the Sixers so she could have medicine. I owed him for the extra years I got with her; even if he had treated me like shit.

"What do you want?" I asked, adding as much venom to my voice as I could.

Carter smirked at me.

"Your boyfriend. But you'll do for now." He glanced behind him. "Tie her hands."

Obediently, one of the Sixers stepped forward and came around behind me. I didn't bother fighting; it would have been pointless and probably earned me a smack.

"He's not here. I haven't seen him since our last meeting."

My hands were roughly bound together; the rope rubbing my skin raw. Carter stared at me, looking almost puzzled. I took that to mean Lucas hadn't run back to them like what I had considered.

"Lucky it's you we came for then." He pressed the blade harder against my throat. "Make a sound and you'll be sorry."

I tried to hide my apprehension behind a look of disgust and hatred. Carter nodded to the Sixer standing on my left. He grabbed my arm and began dragging me toward the fence. My eyes flicked desperately around, hoping to see someone. But the Spino offered the perfect distraction.

"Why do you need me? I already told you I don't know where Lucas is."

"I said be quiet!"

Carter turned and sent me a threatening scowl. He then went back to scanning the area, making sure no one snuck up on us. When we reached the fence, the Spino had finally backed off. It was just disappearing into the trees. I knew I had to do something before I was taken from Terra Nova. Out there I would never be found; not until the Sixers wanted me to be.

But the Sixers had encircled me, two clinging onto me and a third standing behind me. Carter clambered through the fence. The Sixer on my right arm released me, and followed him through. The two still with me began pushing me toward the wooden beams. It was then or never. Reacting without thinking, I stamped on the foot of one Sixer, and kneed the other one in the groin. Both let our cries of pain, giving me my opportunity to run.

I began racing back across the field, shouting for help. The footsteps of the Sixers and the sound of Carter's yells echoed behind me. I had barely made it twenty metres before I was wrestled to the ground. My side screamed from the impact of the hard floor and I yelped. Carter crouched down in front of me. He brought his blade to my cheek and dug into my flesh. I cried out as I felt blood begin to dribble out.

"I said there'd be consequences if you made a noise." He growled down at me. "Get her up!"

The Sixer holding me down turned me over so I was lying on my back. Then he grabbed my shoulders and began hauling me up.

"HEY!" Jim's voice boomed across the field.

I twisted my head so I could see him. He was darting across the field, gun raised. Mark, Jack Dunham and Paul Guzman were with him.

"Dammit! Leave her, NOW!"

I watched as the Sixers began fleeing, letting me fall back to the floor. Jim flew passed me, as did Jack and Paul. But Mark stopped and knelt down next to me.

"You alright?" He questioned.

I nodded and he helped me sit up. My breathing was erratic as I realised what had just happened. Mark brought out a knife and cut the rope from my wrists. I brought my hands around and rubbed at the sore skin. Mark offered me his hand, and I took it, allowing him to pull me back up to my feet. Then he embraced me.

"It's okay, you'll be alright."

Jim then returned, along with Jack and Paul.

"They got away." He announced gloomily. "You okay?" I nodded slowly. "You should go get that sorted." Jim instructed, gesturing to the cut on my face.

"I'll take her." Mark said.

Jim nodded.

"Come to Taylor's office when you're sorted. I'll go radio him, let him know what's going on."

"Okay." I said weakly, really wanting Taylor to be back.

Jim nodded at Mark, who then began walking me to the infirmary.


	6. Chapter 6: The Prodigal Son

_Hey everyone! Sorry that it has been a while, but I had such a hectic week. This week ain't looking too bad, so I'll hopefully get the next chapter up at the weekend._

_Really sorry that this is so long, but I just couldn't stop writing! I considered breaking it up into two parts, but I wanted to keep it all together, so I apologise for the length (unless you think that that is a good thing, in which case you are welcome!)_

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy reading it._

_I found a new video on youtube called **Lucas and Skye - Shot Through The Heart**. If you get the chance, you should totally watch it! I was so hoping someone would do a Lucket fanvid to this song as I thought it fit them perfectly (hence why I named this sequel after the song) But it is really good!_

_Enjoy the chapter and the video if you get time to watch! And please let me know what you think if you get the chance :-D xxx_

* * *

**Taylor:**

_Two weeks previous_

As Malcolm prattled on, Taylor found his mind beginning to drift. He kept thinking about Skye and how weak she had seemed earlier. He knew she had been hurt badly by his son's actions, and he felt powerless to change that. She had grown distant and was always distracted. Her smile had faded and been replaced by a glum frown. But every time he tried to speak about it with her, she'd hastily change the topic. He hated that she wouldn't talk to him. Once upon a time she had told him all her secrets; or so he had thought anyway.

He sighed gloomily to himself. She wasn't his little girl anymore. He had to leave her to get on with it herself; only time would heal her pain. But he hated seeing her so down. That was why he was considering letting her go back to work; just so he could see her smile again.

"We're here." Taylor announced, feeling relieved.

Malcolm had a brilliant mind and was an asset to Terra Nova; but he didn't half get on Taylor's nerves. He always seemed to have some complaint or something to moan about. But Taylor reminded himself that without Malcolm, there was a high chance that his boy would still be terrorising Terra Nova.

"Right, I'll just go reacquaint myself." Malcolm remarked brightly.

Taylor knocked his head back against the chair as Malcolm hopped out of the rover, grabbing the backpack he had brought with him. He waited in the rover several more moments, his mind still a wildfire of concerns and worries for the girl he considered a daughter, before finally climbing out and going to see what the problem was.

* * *

_Perfect_. He thought. _Damn waste of time_.

He pelted forward, happily leaving Malcolm behind. Just as he had suspected, the communicational errors had been down to a pack of Ovosaurs that had decided to feast upon the wires, severing all signals. He had told them he'd send over maintenance first thing the following day, and then he had gone.

His original plan had been to stay over the night and return home the following day, but he really wanted to get back for Skye. The last time he had seen her so fragile, so broken, her mother had died and she had ended up rebelling by going OTG. Although he was proud that she could survive that jungle on her own, he was also loathed to her risking her life for a little fun.

So he found himself headed home as the light began fading from the sky. The moment the sun had dipped down and the first stars had appeared, the jungle began coming to life. Howls and growls began sounding and Taylor saw the occasional flash of a pair of bright eyes through the leafy forest around him.

It didn't bother him though; the dinosaurs never had. He figured that world was as much their home as it was his; they had every right to be there. Technically he was the trespasser. It was for those reasons that he only killed the magnificent creatures when he had to, when his life or another's depended on it.

As he looked around the peaceful scene, he couldn't help but feel a pang of shame that his own boy had tried to abolish that place. He knew where he had gone wrong in his son's life, and it destroyed him every day that he couldn't right his wrongs. Many believed that it was his choice to save his son over his wife that had messed up Lucas's mind; but they'd be wrong. It was the weeks after Ayani's murder that had led to that.

He hadn't been there for Lucas. He'd been in a state of shock and depression over what had happened. His refusal to believe that his wife was gone was what had triggered his son's hatred toward him. Whenever Lucas had needed comfort, Taylor had refused to give it to him. To comfort his son was to accept what had happened, and he had been unable to do that.

Lucas had had to spend time in the military base's infirmary. They had warned Taylor that Lucas may not have pulled through. He had been so fragile; starved and dehydrated, beaten and broken. His son had needed him, but he hadn't visited him. Taylor had hidden in his room, trying to work out how he would never see his beautiful wife again. She had been his whole world; and in a split second she had been taken from him.

He had never blamed his son for what had happened, though he could understand why Lucas would assume he had. Once Lucas had been strong enough, they had gone back home. Taylor had barely been able to look at his son, let alone talk to him; but not because he blamed him, but because Lucas reminded him of his wife.

Ayani had been smart and quick minded, just like their son. Her smile had always been mischievous, just like how Lucas's had been. And then there had been their eyes. Both his wife and their son had the most unnaturally, green eyes. When he had first met her, it had been her eyes that had drawn him to her. They were breathtaking and unique; he'd never seen anyone else with that deep green. It had been his son's eyes that had hurt Taylor the most. Every time he had looked into them, all he saw was his wife. His son's eyes had caused the hurt and anger to storm through him.

When they had returned him, Taylor had practically turned his back on his son, unable to bear the similarity. For the first few months, he had drunk himself into oblivion. Lucas had practically moved in with Tom and Kate. They had become like strangers, and it killed Taylor that he had let himself do that to his son.

By the time he had turned his life back around, it had been too late. Lucas had turned his despair from losing his mother into hatred for Taylor. He resented Taylor for abandoning him; and that resentment had turned into a furious loathing. Taylor had desperately tried to sort things out, but Lucas had disowned him entirely. He had moved out when he had been fifteen, going to live with his grandmother – Ayani's mother. The only time he had come near his old home was when he went to visit Kate. Other than that, Taylor had never seen him.

He had tried to visit his boy at his grandmother's, going around every day; but Ayani's mother had always turned him away. She had adored Lucas and it had shocked and disgusted her that Taylor had ignored him. The only news he got on his son's wellbeing was from Kate. She had always popped around to see how Taylor was, and informed him on any news of Lucas. She had become his messenger, often delivering messages to Lucas from Taylor.

But his son hadn't relented; his stubbornness was something he had gotten from his father. So Taylor had put all of his efforts into becoming someone his son could have been proud of once more. He rebuilt his reputation and had trained extra hard so he would always be prepared. But that plan had seemed to have the opposite effect on Lucas. Instead of pride for his father, he had begun to detest him even more.

Taylor sighed as he remembered the feelings of hopelessness he had felt. He had become respected by so many; but without his boy, none of that had mattered. He had lost his son and let down his wife. All she would have asked of him was to take care of her child; and he had failed to do even that.

For so long, Taylor had hoped that his son would forgive him. When he had found out that Lucas had accepted his place on the Second Pilgrimage, Taylor had never felt so proud. He had hoped that this place would have been a fresh start for them both; a clean slate. All of Terra Nova had been for Lucas.

Taylor's heart had finally been broken beyond repair the day he found out that Lucas was a traitor. He could remember that day so clearly, as if it had been only the day before. Kate had gone racing around to see Taylor, frantically yelling that Lucas had gone OTG. Although she hadn't known what he was up to, she had been able to decipher some of his work. She had known that he was doing something with the portal.

So Taylor had rushed off to find his boy; and Kate had gone to tell her father. Taylor had headed to the last known location of the portal, hoping that was where he would find his son. That was where he had destroyed what little chance they had had of a reconciliation. He regretted sending Lucas away. He knew then that he should have taken Lucas back to Terra Nova and gotten him psychiatric help; maybe then Lucas would have gotten better and Kate wouldn't have died searching for him.

He shivered as he remembered seeing Kate lying in a pool of her own blood. Tom had been with him and he had never seen his old friend so helpless. He had cradled his daughter, howling pitifully. Taylor had cried also, feeling like he had lost a child. Yet he had felt another jolt of hope. Surrounding her body had been the Nykoraptors that had attacked her. Each had a bullet through their brains. He had known Lucas had been there; had tried to save her. It gave him comfort knowing that his boy had still been alive.

His next pang of hope had been when he found out about Lucas and Skye. Although he had been uncertain toward the relationship at first, he had hoped Skye would bring his son back to him. Lucas had acted like he genuinely cared for her; he had thought she would help him see the light.

But Taylor no longer felt any hope where his boy was concerned; in fact he'd kill him if he ever saw him again. Skye was like his daughter. It had been different with her than with Kate; Kate's father had always been there. With Skye, she had had no one except him. It had felt like she was his; and he had loved her like his own. He had felt like he had had some kind of family again. And no one hurt his family; not even his own boy.

Taylor no longer hoped for a reunion; he'd finally accepted that would never happen. He hadn't disowned his son, he'd never be able to do that, but he was finally letting him go. And he knew if it came to it, he'd defend Skye first.

He hated feeling like that; but he knew that was the truth. So many times he'd given his son a chance – more times than he deserved. But Skye had gotten hurt in their crossfire, and that was unacceptable. So if it meant keeping her safe, then he'd leave his son to his own destructive nature.

Taylor had been so lost in thought, that he hadn't even become aware of the multiple engines that sounded through the night. When it did finally process, he frowned and glanced in the wing mirror. Everything looked quiet behind him, but he definitely knew he wasn't alone.

He'd barely had time to consider that when a truck suddenly pulled out in front of him. Automatically, he slammed the brakes on. The rover swerved and skidded to a halt. He went to reverse, figuring that that appeared to be the only escape, but he quickly realised that he had been boxed in.

"Dammit!" He shouted, hitting the steering wheel.

He scowled when he saw the soldiers bearing the crest of the Phoenix Group hop out of the surrounding rovers and point guns at him. Muttering insults to himself, Taylor pushed the door open and held his hands up. He knew when to pick a fight and when not to.

"Get out slowly and keep your hands where we can see them." Taylor obeyed the orders, slipping grumpily from the seat and keeping his hands in the air. "Weapons on the floor Commander." The voice mocked.

Taylor scrunched his nose up, but again followed the commands, dropping the gun onto the ground. He didn't make any attempt to retrieve the blade he kept hidden in his boot, figuring that would come in handy later.

"Well hello again Commander." One of the men stepped forward. Taylor recognised him to be one of the ones who had planted the bombs with his son. He scowled. "How the mighty have fallen." The soldier commented, smirking. "Cuff him and get him in the truck. Harley, you drive that piece a junk. I'm sure we could make use of the power cells."

Taylor gritted his teeth together, his nostrils flaring angrily. But he didn't fight, knowing he would be shot on the spot if he did so. The element of surprise was what he needed to escape. So he allowed his hands to be locked together and was shoved toward one of the three trucks that surrounded the area.

* * *

Although he wasn't going to complain, he did question why he wasn't dead yet. Those men had been charged to destroy his home and kill him. That had always shocked him that his own boy could have been a part of that; it hadn't been until that moment when the Phoenix Group had appeared through the portal that Taylor had realised how deep his son's hatred for him had gone.

He was asked various questions on the way to their camp; but he ignored all of them. He refused to let anything slip; he'd rather be killed than betray. Two soldiers grabbed him and heaved him out of the truck. His eyes flicked around the dark camp. A large fire roared in the centre, and tents surrounded it. One tent was set further back than the rest. That was where Taylor was being directed toward.

He figured maybe it was a prisoner's tent, though he didn't understand why it was noticeably larger than all the rest if that was what it was. He also questioned who exactly the soldiers thought they would hold prisoner. His curiosity deepened when the apparent leader of the pack hesitated outside the tent.

"Sir?" He called out. Tentatively, the soldier pushed aside the rag and stepped in. Taylor heard voices and then the soldier appeared in the entrance. "Bring him in."

He was shoved forward and pushed through the opening. There was no light inside the tent, and the sun had long since sunk. So inside was dim and it took his vision a moment to adjust. Even when it had adjusted, Taylor still questioned his own eyes.

The person before him had altered almost unrecognisably. He was thinner and leaner, and looked even wilder than before. His predatory eyes still simmered with the same intense hatred that normally occupied them, yet there was also something sadder tinting the edges. Thick stubble covered his jaw and much of his hollow cheeks.

"Lucas?" He breathed, unable to believe that that was his own son.

He'd never seen him look that fragile; not even after Ayani's death.

"Leave." His son ordered the guards. "And uncuff him...he's not a prisoner."

"Sir?"

"_Now_!" Lucas snapped.

Taylor instantly felt his shackles be undone, and the unwelcome guests filtered out, leaving Taylor and his son alone. Anger surged through him and he stepped forward.

"HOW THE _HELL_ COULD YOU LEAVE HER IN THAT STATE? WHAT WAS YOU THINKING LUCAS!" He bellowed.

His son didn't even flinch. He just stared blankly at his father.

"Is she alive?" His son questioned numbly, his voice straining.

Taylor frowned. He could see actual fear radiating from his boy. Seeing his son in that state caused his anger to temporarily dissipate.

"Yes she's alive." The relief was instant on Lucas's face. He breathed a heavy sigh and a warm smile formed on his mouth. A look of contentment passed across his features. "You hurt her after you promised me you wouldn't." Taylor hissed, a hint of his rage resurfacing.

Lucas nodded.

"I know." His gaze fell to the ground as he spoke. His hand was flat on his desk, and he leant on to it, seemingly needing the support. "She's alive." He repeated almost disbelievingly; a grin etching across his face.

"You should have been with her." Taylor barked. He prowled closer to his son. "When she woke up, the first thing she asked for was you._ I_ was the one who had to tell her you had gone," He jabbed himself in his chest. "_I_ was the one who had to watch as her heart broke all over again."

Lucas stared at his father, pain contorting his face.

"I'm sorry." He croaked.

"Sorry? SORRY! YOU THINK SORRY IS GOING TO MAKE EVERYTHING OKAY?" Taylor shouted.

He couldn't stop himself any longer, and charged toward the man that used to be his son. He punched him hard in the face, causing Lucas to fall to the floor. Taylor hit his boy repeatedly, who at first just seemed to take the punishment.

"SHE TRUSTED YOU! SHE _LOVED_ _YOU_!" He yelled in between hits.

It was that final statement that spurred Lucas into action. He kicked his father's legs, causing Taylor to buckle and collapse to the ground. Lucas punched him straight in the jaw.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!" He shouted. "YOU THINK I DON'T REGRET WALKING OUT?" Lucas shook his head and moved away from his father. "I...I care about her so much. More than anyone." Taylor got back to his feet, watching as his son leant back on the desk for support. "She was my whole life."

"Then why the hell did you leave her?" Taylor growled.

Lucas shook his head, looking completely defeated. His eyes were distraught and his shoulders sagged.

"I couldn't watch someone else I...cared for die."

"You..." Taylor could barely speak through the fury he felt. "You are a spoilt little boy. That shouldn't have been about you. That should have been about Skye." Lucas's stare flicked back up to his father. "Do you really think I wanted to watch Skye die? But I didn't leave her side. Y'know why? Because _she needed me there_." Lucas looked away again, closing his eyes. "Y'know at first I couldn't bring myself to tell her that you had _deserted_ her. She was so weak. But she kept pleading with me to let her see you." Lucas frowned up at his father. "She actually thought that it was _me_ keeping you away from her. When I told her the truth, she refused to believe it. I had to hold her as she_ sobbed_ over you Lucas."

"Don't." Lucas begged, shaking his head.

Taylor could see how vulnerable Lucas was – he looked liked the innocent little boy that Taylor remembered. But he refused to stop.

"Why? Can't handle the guilt? The shame?" Taylor pointed fiercely at his son. "You _destroyed _her Lucas! She may have lived, but you killed her inside. Even now she just mopes around; gazing out into the jungle like she hopes you'll come back for her." Taylor chuckled angrily. "But instead here you are. Back with _them_. How the _hell_ could you leave her for _them_?"

"They're helping me track down Mira."

"Mira's dead."

Lucas shook his head.

"She survived."

Taylor scowled disbelievingly at his son.

"So what are they getting out of this _deal_?"

Lucas looked down at the floor.

"I said I'd open the fracture in the Badlands for them if they helped me get to Mira."

Another wave of rage hit Taylor.

"YOU'RE GOING TO _HELP_ THEM _DESTROY_ OUR HOME?!" He bellowed.

Lucas's frown darted to the entrance before meeting his father's again.

"No." He muttered. "That was never my plan. I just needed them to believe that so they'd help me."

Taylor shook his head.

"And then what? After your mass slaughter of the Sixers what was your next move?"

Lucas shrugged.

"Bullet to the brain seemed like the way to go." Taylor gawped at his son. "The thought of living in a world where she was not..." Lucas shook his head. "That I couldn't do."

Taylor turned his seething glare from his son, and took several deep breaths as he tried to calm himself. He would never be able to forgive Lucas for what he had done; but even then he hated seeing his son so vulnerable. He wished his boy would let him comfort him in some way, but he doubted that would ever happen again.

"So now what?" Taylor muttered.

Lucas shook his head, his stare fixing on the papers scattered across his desk.

"I don't know."

Taylor scowled.

"So what am I just stuck here until you do decide?" He remarked bitterly.

Lucas looked up at the old man and sighed, knowing exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

The deal was that Taylor could go, though he would come back a couple of times a week so that he could inform Lucas of Skye's progress. In return, Lucas informed Taylor of any progress he made with the Sixers. Although Taylor wasn't too keen on his boy's methods, he knew that something had to be done to permanently get rid of the Sixers. If Lucas was right and Mira was still alive, then he knew it would only be a matter of time until they attacked Terra Nova.

He also questioned how safe his son was out there. Lucas was the one that the Sixers wanted; he was the one who could give them what they wanted. In a moment of weakness, Taylor had asked his boy if he wanted to come back to Terra Nova with him; he still longed for there to be some redeemable part of his son. But Lucas had refused, though not as a punishment for his father, but to punish himself. Lucas had believed he didn't deserve to go back, to see Skye again.

Taylor had been unable to argue with that, because Lucas had been right; he deserved to be eternally punished for his actions. But Taylor still hoped he'd change his mind; knowing his absence was punishing Skye as well. He'd commented on that to his son once. Lucas's only reply was that she deserved better. Again, Taylor had been unable to argue.

It was difficult though, looking Skye in the eyes and lying to her. He didn't know how she would react if she ever found out the truth as to where he was disappearing. He didn't think she'd be best pleased; though he also wondered if she would be happy and want to see Lucas again. Skye had always been good about hiding her emotions. Although she put on the front that she detested Lucas, Taylor was still able to see the miserable and distressed little girl underneath.

He groaned as he thought about how suspicious she had been about him leaving again that day. He knew sooner or later he'd have to come up with a better excuse. Shannon had also voiced his concerns as to where Taylor was disappearing to. He figured that he could probably tell Shannon the truth, manipulate it slightly to make it sound like Taylor was getting more out of the deal than what he actually was.

He often queried his motives to himself. Lucas never had a lot of information about the Sixers; the two men would spend the majority of the time talking about Skye. Taylor knew he didn't have to keep going out to see his boy. But he had seen how broken his son had looked when he still thought Skye was dead, and that encouraged him to keep giving him the comfort that she was okay. They had also been making some sort of progress in their own, complicated relationship. Although Taylor had accepted long ago that things would never be how they used to be, he felt like he was turning a corner with his son.

Lucas would willingly talk to his father and not attempt to murder him. In Taylor's mind, that was a serious development. So he kept going back to his destructive son, sneaking medical supplies and ammo with him. If it meant he got a couple of hours with his boy, then Taylor would always do that.

* * *

As they spoke, Taylor's radio began coming to life. Both their gazes dropped to it as they heard Shannon's voice. Taylor grasped at the communicator and brought it to his mouth.

"Shannon this is Taylor. What's the problem? Over."

"Taylor, Terra Nova's had a breach in security. The Sixers got in sir."

Taylor slammed his hand down on the rock he sat on next to his son.

"Damnation!" He shouted. He took a couple of breaths before replying. "Was anyone wounded?" He questioned.

"They went after Skye sir. She got a little bumped and bruised but she's okay. Elisabeth's giving her the once over."

Upon hearing her name, the whole air around Lucas had become thick with tension and rage. He made a grab for the radio, probably planning on hurling a bunch of insults at Shannon, but Taylor batted him away.

"I'm on my way back." He growled through the radio. "Taylor out." He slammed the radio down, grumbling. His eyes flicked to his son, who looked ready to explode. "I have to go."

At first Lucas made no comment, looking too furious to be able to form words. But he quickly followed his father as Taylor pushed away from the rock and headed toward his motorbike.

"I swear to God I'll kill them." Lucas snarled menacingly. Taylor suddenly really hoped he'd succeed in that. "What are you going to do about Skye?" Lucas questioned as Taylor reached his bike.

He frowned and turned to look at his son.

"What do you mean?"

"It's clearly not safe for her. What are you going to do to protect her?"

Taylor shrugged, too reeling from the Sixers attack to be able to think straight.

"I'll put a guard with her; get more security around the fence. I'll do whatever it takes."

Lucas scowled.

"You really think that's going to work; a few extra of your pathetic men?" Lucas spat. "She's a sitting duck at Terra Nova."

"So what are you proposing?" Taylor snapped at his boy.

Lucas remained quiet for a moment, as if trying to work out exactly what he was suggesting.

"Give her to me." He said finally.

Taylor frowned at his son.

"_No_!" He exclaimed. "How could you think I'd let you anywhere near her after last time?"

Lucas put his hands up and something shone in his eyes.

"Just hear me out. They know she's at Terra Nova. While she's there, she's in danger. But if she's out here with me, then they won't know where to look. I can keep her safe."

A furious fire burnt inside of Taylor, but not out of anger for his son, but because he knew Lucas was right. Taylor wasn't going to be able to keep Skye safe forever; he wouldn't be able to watch her 24/7.

"And how do I know if I give her to you that you won't just run off with her and never let me see her again." Taylor asked distrustfully.

Lucas smirked.

"Believe me that's what I'd want to do." The smile disappeared from Lucas's face then. "But that wouldn't be what she'd want." He remarked glumly.

Taylor stared at his son, knowing that his plan was a good one. Terra Nova wouldn't be safe for Skye; but he still wasn't sure that he was ready to trust his son with his most precious possession.

"She will never agree to this." Taylor commented. "She won't want to see you."

Lucas shrugged.

"I'd rather her be unhappy and alive personally." He retorted venomously.

Taylor glared at his boy. Then he sighed. His leg swung over the bike and he gripped the handlebars, wishing he knew what to do for the best. He didn't want his son to poison her anymore; but at the same time he knew that his son genuinely cared for her. Although he had never outwardly said it, Taylor thought that Lucas did love Skye. He sighed.

"I'll think this through and call you later to let you know how she is." He muttered.

Lucas groaned and took a step back. Then he watched mournfully as his father zoomed away.


	7. Chapter 7: Revelation

_Sorry this took a while to get up, but my week ended up being busier than I had first thought! But here it is, the latest chapter. I'm pleased that you enjoyed the last one, I definitely did love writing it. And I'm pleased that you like the direction I'm taking it in with Skye going there rather than Lucas coming back to Terra Nova._

_Sorry Vic if you weren't too keen on it being it Taylor's POV, but I thought that was the best direction to take to explain what had happened to him and to introduce Lucas back into the story._

_I won't give anything away to much for the next chapter, but xuisi95 great minds think alike ;-)_

_And lucket, sorry that I didn't link the video in the last chapter, but fanfiction is being a bit of a git when it comes to linking videos. Here is the link, just edit out the spaces in between and put a **/** between com and watch._

_www . youtube . com watch?v=OjEQ4VOJ294  
_

_Hope it works and I hope you enjoy it, I think it suits them perfectly :-D_

* * *

**Skye:**

"What the hell happened?!" Taylor demanded as he strode into his office. I was sat down talking to Jim, recalling what had happened and what Carter had said. But when I saw Taylor, I jumped up and went straight into his waiting arms. He hugged me tightly, and I instantly felt safer. He gently touched just under the large plaster on my cheek."How the hell did they get into Terra Nova?" Taylor growled, directing his attention at Jim.

"They sent a Spino at us, used it as a diversion."

"That's no excuse. I left you in charge Shannon. This never should've happened!"

"Taylor it wasn't his fault. I was out on my own in Memorial Field. I was in the perfect place to be taken." I informed him gently, seeing how angry he was that he hadn't been there.

Taylor grumbled something, the rage rolling off of him.

"But you're okay?" He inquired, scanning me as he looked for any damage.

I nodded and smiled as comfortingly as I could.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

"What did they want?" Taylor inquired.

"I think they were here for Lucas." I answered.

Taylor groaned and started pacing, something he often did when he was agitated. I remained standing where I was and watched. Jim had also stood up when Taylor had walked into the room and was observing his movements.

"We should've seen this coming, prepared ourselves." Taylor growled.

"Well we know now. If they try something again, we'll be ready." Jim stated confidently.

Taylor glanced back at me. He appeared troubled. I could tell by his expression he was torn between decisions. My eyes flicked down to the bottom of his trousers. They were soaking wet. I frowned. To get to Outpost 5 you didn't have to cross water; in fact there was no water source near it for at least two klicks.

My gaze inclined back to Taylor. He ran his hand across his face and then sighed.

"You should go home and get some rest." Taylor remarked, looking at me. "But make sure your friends are there, I don't want you on your own." I nodded, feeling surprised that Taylor was sending me away. "Shannon, walk her home for me and tell Boylan she won't be on her shift tonight." Taylor glanced over at his desk. "I have to make a call." He mumbled. Both Jim and I frowned questioningly, but received no answer. Taylor shifted his stare back at me. "I'll come and check on you later. We're going to need to have a little chat."

"Sound's daunting." I remarked.

Taylor forced a strained smile.

"Don't worry, everything's going be alright. I won't let them anywhere near you ever again."

And with that, Taylor shooed us both out of his office. I plodded unenthusiastically down the wooden steps. Not that I wanted to sound self-centred, but I had thought Taylor would have wanted me to stay with him for a while so he could have made sure I was alright instead of 'making a call'. I frowned down at the ground as I walked, wondering what could be so important that he would have pushed me away right after I had almost been abducted.

"I'm sure there's a good reason." Jim remarked, as if he had heard my thoughts.

I glanced up at him as we walked toward my house.

"So you don't know?" I queried, knowing Taylor usually kept him in the loop.

"Not a clue, but like you I've been suspicious." He smiled at me. "You'd make a good cop."

I smirked before sighing.

"I hate that he's so obviously lying."

Jim nodded.

"Like I said, I'm sure there's a good reason."

He dropped me off at home and then began heading back toward the Command Centre. I walked into the house and was greeted with a thousand concerned questions from Tasha. I quickly explained the story to her and Max, before quitting and going to my room. In there I lied down on my bed and began considering the billion possibilities as to what Taylor was going to tell me.

At some point I must have fallen asleep, as I next became aware of Tasha shaking me awake. I couldn't remember what I had been dreaming, but from the way my heart was pounding it couldn't have been good. Ever since the shooting my sleep had been plagued with nightmares.

"What?" I groaned.

"Taylor's here to see you."

I frowned at Tasha. As soon as her words had fully processed I jumped up and quickly followed her out of the room. Taylor stood in the living room talking to Max. Max had recently begun training to become a military personal, so they were banging on about some security protocol.

"Hey." I greeted as I walked toward where Taylor was stood.

He smiled.

"Hi. You up for coming to my office and having a chat. There's a lot we need to discuss."

I nodded.

"Lead the way." I smiled goodbye to my roommates as I followed Taylor out of the door. "Good trip earlier?" I asked on the way, hoping he might have let slip where he had gone.

"Productive." Taylor replied cryptically.

I frowned, but said nothing. One way or another Taylor was going to tell me everything. I would refuse to leave his office until he told me if I had to.

We walked up the stairs and I watched as Taylor went to lean on the wooden fence on the balcony. He rested each hand on the timber polls and looked out across Terra Nova. I joined him there, leaning an elbow on the barrier. I looked up at Taylor.

"What's going on?" I asked directly.

Taylor sighed. His eyes scanned across the colony. I could see the look of pride in his eyes as he took in everything we'd accomplished. Then he turned to face me, and his face changed. His eyes darkened, and he frowned seriously.

"I've been meeting Lucas." He answered straightforwardly.

Hurt. Betrayal. Anger. Resentment. Those were only a few of the things I felt when Taylor's words hit me. For what seemed like an age I just stared dumbly at him. At first I thought that he had to be joking. I couldn't believe that for that whole time he had known exactly where Lucas was.

"What?" I breathed, finally finding words again.

"Couple of weeks ago, after I'd dropped Malcolm off, the Phoenix Group intercepted me when I was on my way back. I was obviously outnumbered and they took me with them. Lucas was at the camp." Taylor smiled at me. "First thing he did was ask me how you were." I frowned and looked away. I really wished I could have stopped my heart from reacting the way it did. "Since then, we've been meeting. I give Lucas updates on you, and he keeps me informed on his plans."

My eyes shifted back to Taylor. I was fuming mad. I didn't want Lucas knowing anything about my life. He was no longer a part of it. Most days, I refused to acknowledge his existence.

"What he's planning?" I questioned, fighting to keep my voice even.

"He's planning on destroying the Sixers, and I for one agree with him. What happened today is _not_ acceptable. I will not allow them to come and try and take you."

My gaze went back to Terra Nova. People were rambling around the market place, soldiers guarding the fence and children running around, giggling as they chased one another. I spied Mark and Maddy sitting on a bench, eating Xiph-Kebabs. Everything seemed so normal. Everyone seemed so oblivious.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I queried after a while.

"Because I thought it was better you didn't know. I didn't want to upset you."

I bit my lip and shook my head, an angry smile forming on my lips. I hated it when Taylor underestimated me. I could've handled it if he had given me the chance.

"Why are you telling me now?" I retorted.

Taylor sighed gloomily and shifted uncomfortably.

"I was with Lucas earlier when Shannon radioed about the attack. He knows everything, including that you got caught up in it. And he wants to help; he wants to keep you safe." I flinched at the thought. My heart felt like it was crumbling in my chest. "We reached an agreement." My eyes flitted in Taylor's general direction. "It's not safe for you here, not if the Sixers want you. So..." Taylor hesitated. "I want you to go stay with Lucas."

An unbelieving snigger escaped me.

"No. I don't want to be anywhere near him." I said firmly.

"Skye I understand you're mad with him, but it'll be safer for you there."

"How?" I snapped, turning to fully look at Taylor. "Here there are soldiers and fences and _you_."

"But the Sixers know exactly where you are here. If you went with Lucas he can keep you hidden, keep you safe. The Sixers don't know where to look for him." I looked out at the wilderness, shaking my head. "Skye, if I thought you would be better off here then trust me I wouldn't even consider this. But I have to keep you safe, and right now Terra Nova doesn't appear to be secure. This won't be permanent. You can come back as soon as we have the Sixer problem sorted."

"And how long will that take?" I hissed.

I didn't want to spend one minute in Lucas's company, let alone a few weeks, months even. The idea of seeing him again made my skin crawl. He had deserted me when I had needed him the most. I couldn't believe Taylor had the nerve to trust him again. Lucas had clearly been playing his mind games again; either that or Taylor was just gullible when it came to his son.

"I'll make sure it'll be as quick as possible." I stared sadly down at my hands that were gripping tightly onto the wooden beam I leant on. "Skye...will you at least consider this option."

I looked into Taylor's kind eyes and immediately felt my defences dropping. Obviously I'd have rather taken my chances in Terra Nova; it was safe as long as I was careful. Lucas would probably hand me back to the Sixers himself; using me to get in their good books. But I could see that the worry for my safety was taking its toll on Taylor. He had distinctive creases in his skin and dark bags under his eyes. So for Taylor, and Taylor only, I relented and nodded.

"When do I go?" I croaked; my gaze dropped back down.

"At first light."

"What?" My attention snapped back to Taylor's face.

"Sooner the better. And tonight I'll put a detail on your house, just to be safe."

I swallowed down my arguments and instead forced myself to nod.

"Fine. Guess I should go _pack_ then." I snapped spitefully.

Taylor didn't say anything as I stormed off. He knew by then that I was best left alone when I was cross. I needed time to stew before accepting what was going to happen.

"Hey Skye. Everything alright?" Hunter asked as I stomped back into my house.

I ignored him and thundered into my room, not in the mood to talk. I collapsed back onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling. The idea of seeing Lucas again was daunting; the idea that I'd be seeing him the following day was just plain repulsive. At least there would be about another hundred soldiers there. So I wouldn't have to talk to him or be alone with him. I'd stay as far away from him as possible. That way I wouldn't be disappointed when he let me down again.

* * *

At eight o'clock the next morning, I was standing on the balcony of the Command Centre. Taylor was in his office explaining things to Jim. I stood watching my home, wishing I could stay. Although I did enjoy being OTG, I'd much rather have stayed in Terra Nova. I got the feeling I was going to be stuck out there for at least month, with only Lucas and soldiers who had tried to destroy everything I cared about as company.

I had explained everything to my roommates that morning. Tasha had tried to be encouraging, saying maybe it would be good for me to sort things out with Lucas. Hunter just threatened to kill him if he hurt me again. None of them wanted me to go, but all had understood. I was really going to miss them.

"Ready?" Taylor asked, emerging from the door.

"Guess so." I muttered with a small shrug, not looking at him.

Taylor didn't comment; he simply began leading me down the steps. I glumly followed, praying he was going to change his mind and allow me to stay with him. But he didn't. Instead he opened the door to the rover for me. I sceptically climbed in, throwing my rucksack in the foothold in front of my chair. Taylor then joined me in the rover, smiling encouragingly.

"Trust me when I say that this is for the best Skye."

I half-heartedly nodded, focusing my attention out of the window. Sadly, I watched as the gate rose. Then we drove off into the sunrise.

For a while, neither one of us spoke. I was too annoyed to come up with conversation, and Taylor was letting me simmer silently. The only time we made a sound was when he bumped too harshly over the surface and I let out a small groan as agony seared through my side and Taylor muttered an apology.

"That reminds me, I went to see the doc this morning and I got you these." Taylor pulled out a bottle of painkillers from his jacket pocket. "Figured you'd need something whilst you were out there."

"Thank you." I said sincerely, taking the bottle from him. "How many can I take?"

"One every eight hours and no more than three in a twenty four hour period. They're some strong stuff." I looked at the label in my hands: Draproxine. It wasn't one of the drugs I was familiar with. "_They'll_ make you drowsy." Taylor remarked.

"Good, maybe I can just sleep through the next month."

Taylor chuckled.

"That you could."

We shared a smile. Taylor's eyes drifted back to the road; I continued looking at him.

"Taylor?" He glanced briefly back at me, though his focus mainly remained on the road. "Will you come to visit me at all?"

He groaned and looked at me again.

"You know I can't Skye. If the Sixers were to follow me..." He sighed. "It'll be alright though, I promise. Just give it a few days to get used to it all." I frowned back out of the window. "I'm sorry Skye." Taylor mumbled after a few minutes of awkward silence.

I shook my head.

"Don't apologise. I know you're only doing this to keep me safe." I turned my face back to look at Taylor and I forced a smile. "It'll be fine, like you said."

Taylor nodded and grinned encouragingly back at me. For the rest of the journey, we tried to make light conversation. Taylor inquired about how my new job was going and I asked him how Max was getting on in his training to be a corporal. We joked and laughed and bantered; it felt completely normal. And yet the atmosphere still had an underlying tension to it; both of us aware of how our remaining minutes together were ticking away.

When Taylor pulled up the rover, my heart started jolting wildly. A nervous tingling was buzzing in my stomach and I could feel my hands were trembling. I felt stupid being that anxious. I took a few subtle deep breaths and then grabbed the backpack and went to open the door, wanting to get the exchange over and done with; but Taylor's hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Take this." He gave me a radio. "I've put it on a rotating frequency so the Sixers shouldn't be able to track it, but this way you can talk to me if you need me."

I looked down at the radio in my hands and nodded. My throat felt like it was constricting, preventing me from speaking. I was going to miss Taylor; he had been the one to get me through the past month. The idea of not seeing him for god knows how long filled me with dread.

Then I caught movement out of the corner of my eye, and immediately glanced up. My heart ceased its frantic beating, temporarily stopping all together. Across the way from us emerging from the dark trees, came the man I hoped I would never have to see again. Our eyes met, and he gazed at me with his unnaturally green stare.

"Time to go." Taylor murmured.


	8. Chapter 8: Love Never Dies

_Well here it is, the first Lucas chapter! Sorry about leaving the last one on such a cliffhanger (that was really cruel)...and I apologise for what I'm about to say. But I am going on a weeks holiday this Saturday, so you probably won't here from me for a couple of weeks :-/ But I swear when I get back I will give you like three chapters in a row to make up for being gone._

_On a brighter note, did any of you watch the Perseids Meteor Shower? Me and my little sister sat out in our garden last night watching it and I found it truly spectacular (and also a great reminder of Terra Nova!)_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter (especially xuisi95 who I think had already worked out what I was planning on doing for their reunion) and keep on writing me your thoughts. It always puts a big smile on my face when I see that you have taken the time to review :-D_

_P.S. Good luck to anyone else who, like me, are getting their exam results this thurday_

* * *

**Lucas:**

She was there; my beautiful Bucket was there. Never in my life had I felt so relieved and elated to see someone. I observed from the shadows as she spoke to my father. The first thing I noticed was the jagged slash on her cheek. My first task would be getting a name as to who had done that, and then murdering them slowly and painfully.

But the cut didn't take away from her breathtaking beauty; her pale skin seemed to gleam in the early morning sunlight, her lips were an alluring shade of pink, her hair still an untamed frenzy, and her eyes the deep shade of blue that I loved.

Unable to remain that far away from her any longer, I cautiously stepped out. My dear father had warned me that she would probably not be happy to see me. I couldn't blame her for being angry; I had left her – betrayed her trust. I detested myself for that. When I had left, I hadn't been in my right mind. The grief had taken over; I was so sure she was going to die. I had believed it was better hoping she was alive, than having to accept I had lost her.

The moment I moved forward she captured me in her gaze. I stared back at her, longing to pull her into my embrace and never let her go. Her eyes widened when my father said something to her, and she nodded obediently. I kept her under my watchful stare as she climbed out of the rover. She kept a few steps behind my father as they walked toward me, as if she was afraid.

"Lucas." My father greeted, his tone light and warm.

Although we were nowhere near rebuilding our relationship, we had been getting on as best as we could. The arrangement had been that we met up a couple of times a week; he informed me of Skye's progress and I alerted him to any developments in my mass slaughter of the Sixers. So far, my men and I had killed a dozen; me personally killing five of the twelve. We had still been unable to find their base camp, but when we did we would attack. But the Sixers were smart. Carter kept them moving to different plains. They knew how to remain undetected.

"Commander." My eyes flicked to his, before returning to Skye. She wasn't looking at me; but glaring down at the ground. "Bucket." I greeted, trying to keep my voice even.

Realistically, I was fighting the need to grab her and shower her with kisses. Her eyes moved up to mine and something changed in her face. She dropped the rucksack on the floor and darted toward me. I thought she was going to pounce on me, lock her lips with mine, expressing the desire I had hoped we both felt. But instead her fist came around and she punched me hard in the jaw. I had to hand it to her, she could pack a punch. I took a step back from her, and rubbed the spot she had impacted.

"Good to see you too." I remarked, frowning at her.

"That was for leaving." The hostility was evident in her voice.

She was breathing fiercely, and her eyes told me not to mess with her otherwise I'd get slapped again. So I shifted my gaze from her to my father. He was looking almost proudly at his little daughter; clearly enjoying the show she was putting on. But he quickly composed himself when he caught me glaring at him.

"Well she's all yours," He remarked. "Good luck."

I smirked and flicked my attention to Skye for the briefest of moments. She was scowling at me. Her body appeared ready to strike again if needed.

"I think I'll need it." I commented, looking back at my father.

I watched as he walked to Skye and placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him, and I saw the anger melt away. That annoyed me even more than the punch.

"I'll see you soon."

She nodded and smiled. Her arms wrapped around my father and they hugged sadly. I couldn't watch; their display of emotions made me feel sick.

"Don't be too long." I heard Skye whisper.

I flinched at her words. She hated me; she actually hated me. I had hoped she would have wanted to see me, but I got the feeling she was only there as the old man had convinced her to go. I'd win her back though. If I'd done it once then I'd do it again.

"Take care of her." My father ordered.

I nodded. Unlike him, I would not let anything happen to her. He glanced back at Skye glumly, trying to paint a happy smile on his face. He gently touched her face before turning and leaving. We had sorted everything out over the radio, so nothing needed to be discussed.

Skye was going to stay with me and my father was going to begin tracking down the Sixers. I still planned to contribute to that too though; my thirst for Sixer blood had not yet been quenched. After what they had done to Skye, I doubted it would ever be quenched.

I observed Skye as she watched the great Commander leave her. She let out a small sigh when he began reversing the rover. When he had finally disappeared back into the trees, she turned to look at me, crossing her arms and waiting for my instructions.

Smiling, I took a couple of steps forward. Instantly she moved away, as if I repelled her. I ignored her actions and grabbed her backpack, figuring I'd be a gentleman and carry it for her. Skye had always wanted me to improve my manners. But instead of accepting my gesture, she immediately sprung forward and snatched at her backpack.

"I got it." She snapped. Not wanting to get into an argument, I released it into her possession. My eyes again travelled to the scratch on her face. Before I could stop myself, I reached out to stroke just next to the laceration. Skye reacted the way I would've presumed, and slapped my hand away. "_Don't_!" She snarled.

Sighing, I gestured toward the trees behind us. She took off instantly and I trailed after her, trying to work out what I should say to her. I had never been good at apologies; my apologies normally landed me in even more trouble.

My rover was parked just past the tree line. Skye swung the door open and clambered in, dumping her pack in her foothold. She then slammed the door behind her, and focused her attention firmly out of the window. I climbed in silently next to her. I sat back and looked at her, really wishing I could read her thoughts.

"Bucket?"

She flinched at the sound of my voice.

"Don't call me that." She spat, maintaining her gaze out the window.

I ignored her statement, and continued formulating an apology.

"Bucket I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken off the way I did. But you...you shouldn't have done what you did."

Immediately she turned on me. Her harsh glare met my eyes, and I could see her visibly shaking with rage. If she had been armed, I was sure she would've killed me.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" She shouted. "I ALMOST DIED FOR YOU!" She tore her eyes away from me and stared back out of the window. "I should've let you get shot. I wish you had died."

I couldn't even describe what I was feeling. It wasn't guilt, anger, sadness, resentment...It was nothing. It was like my brain couldn't handle her words, so it didn't. My attention left Skye and instead focused on the steering wheel. Without saying another word, I started up the rover and began driving away.

An uneasy silence fell over us, broken only by Skye's low gasps when the rover jolted. I didn't know what I had been expecting; I guess I had been hoping she would run back into my arms and we could just pick up where we had left off. But the way she was acting had completely thrown me. Never did I expect for her to behave like that. She loved me; I distinctly remembered her saying she loved me. And love never died right?


	9. Chapter 9: The Chase

_Hey guys I'm back! I hope everyone's results day went well and I hope you all got what you wanted :-)_

_Before I left I know I promised you extra chapters for being away, so I am now going to go and write the next chapter so I should have that up later today at some point. Until then, here this one is. I hope you enjoy xxx_

* * *

**Skye:**

Rage was coursing through me. I felt like punching him again. How dare he scold me for saving his stupid life? Any normal person would feel nothing but gratitude. Any normal person wouldn't have left without even knowing if their saviour had survived or not. Lucas Taylor was like a foreign species to me. He was a complete dick and I hated him. I didn't want to have anything to do with him; and I especially didn't want to be sat that close to him. I had shuffled over as much as possible in my seat; wanting to put as much space as I could in between us. His presence was literally causing my skin to prickle and blood to boil. I had never thought it possible to hate someone as much as I hated him.

"We're here." He muttered next to me.

I tried to make it look like I didn't move; not wanting to seem at all interested in his words. But out of the corner of my eye, I peeked a glance at the camp. There were soldiers, bearing the signet of the Phoenix Group on their arms, strolling about the place with large guns. Tents were pitched in long rows throughout the clearing. A small stream flowed gently next to the tents, and I became aware of the sound of crashing water. Dense green foliage was packed all around, concealing the camp from just about every direction. There were beautiful exotic looking flowers poking up through the green.

Lucas pulled up next to about a couple dozen more rovers. The moment the rover had stopped, I was out and away from him. Pain rushed through my side thanks to my quick, sharp movements but that didn't stop me. Lucas's presence caused me far worse hurt than some old battle wound. I began making my way through the vehicles; it was like a maze. They were all tightly packed together.

Luckily there was more space between the tents. The idea of being tightly crammed in with a tonne of strangers and Lucas Taylor made me feel physically sick. My eyes moved around over the camp, wondering which tent was mine. A sudden thought hit me; Lucas wouldn't force me to share a tent with him, would he?

"Bucket."

I jumped at the sound of his voice. I turned to look at him. He was standing too close for my liking, and I attempted to back up, but my back met a rover.

"I told you not to call me that." I hissed.

"I'll take you to your tent." He remarked, ignoring my scold entirely.

It frustrated me. Lucas would be so much more tolerable if he could be controlled. I followed him slowly, making sure there was a large gap between us. We walked out of the way of the main commotion, and came upon a few tents that were set slightly further back into the greenery. He ambled into the middle tent, and I tentatively followed. I was so relieved to see that apart from a cot and a small wooden table, the tent was empty. I took that to mean it wasn't Lucas's; it would have been messier and full of paper's if it was.

"This is yours." He announced, turning back to look at me. I dropped my rucksack down on the ground and stared at the floor, waiting for him to leave. "Bu...Skye."

Given that he used my actual name, I rewarded him with a glance. He was watching me intently, like there was nothing else in his world except for me. My stupid heart decided to do a small leap in response.

"I _am_ sorry."

"I really don't care, not anymore."

A flicker of hurt passed across his face, but I didn't soften my expression. I hoped he was hurting, maybe then he could understand the pain I had gone through. Sighing, he began heading toward the exit.

"My tent is next to yours," He bobbed his head in the direction. "Shout if you need anything."

"I don't want anything from you."

Lucas stared sadly at me for a moment longer, before taking his leave. I hastily went to the doorway, and pulled the sheet down, tying the bottom. The makeshift door shut off the world from me, giving me the much needed space I wanted. I went and sat down on the cot, my head leaning lightly back against the thin material of the tent.

A few rays of sunlight penetrated through the brown material, creating a golden glow in the room. It made the tent feel warm and secure. My eyelids drooped in response to the atmosphere. I hadn't gotten any sleep the night before; I had been too busy worrying about my reunion with Lucas. So right then I felt shattered.

I lied down, resting my head on my arm. The bed was uncomfortable; the mattress was as firm as if I had been lying on the ground. I irritably shuffled around missing my soft, warm bed. I told myself I just had to get through today, and then things wouldn't seem as bad.

Today was the first and last day that I would talk to Lucas. If I needed anything, I'd rather go and ask one of the many soldiers. That would successfully piss of Lucas. I planned to make my stay there as difficult as possible for him. I'd get my payback, he'd see.

* * *

"Bucket?" My eyes sprang open to the sound of Lucas calling me. I could see his silhouetted figure hovering outside the entrance of the tent. Grouchily, I got up and untied the rag door. Lucas smiled when he saw me. In his hands was a tray full of food – mainly fruit. "Thought you might be hungry."

In truth I was starving. I hadn't eaten much that morning as I had felt sick to the stomach, and judging by the sky it was then late afternoon. But I didn't want to accept anything he had to offer, so I folded my arms and glared at him. Lucas sighed, looking defeated.

"Tell me what I have to do to make it up to you." He groaned.

I forced a fake smile on my lips, and stepped closer to him.

"How about _drop dead_." I snarled.

I turned back into the tent, dropping the rag so it draped back over the entrance. I marched back to the cot and sat down. My eyes watched his shadowed figure. He remained standing on the other side of the doorway for a couple of minutes. Then I saw him bend down, put the tray on the ground, and walk away. I made myself wait at least ten minutes, before I crept back to the entrance and swiped the tray.

My stomach had beaten my mind in that round. But I planned to find out where the food was kept, so I could make my own meals. I refused to rely on Lucas for anything. I'd rather starve then give him the satisfaction of bringing me food.

* * *

**Lucas:**

I didn't go back to see her for the rest of the day. Instead I plotted with Hooper. He wasn't best pleased about Skye's presence, but I didn't give a damn. I was in charge, so she was staying...no debate necessary. Not that it would matter to him for much longer.

I had decided that three quarters of my men would go with Hooper and continue tracking down the Sixers. The rest would remain with Skye and me. That way I got to protect Skye as well as continue helping abolish the Sixers. Plus I thought it would be safer if there were less of us. We could travel around more unnoticed that way. Skye's safety was my main priority.

So the next day, I walked with Hooper to the rovers as he prepared to set out. It was chaotic, as the soldiers checked they had everything they needed.

"If you see my father's men out there, don't attack them. For once we're on the same side."

Hooper nodded.

"As you wish." He remarked through gritted teeth. I knew he was anxious for me to reopen the portal. To him, slaughtering the Sixers was all one big waste of time. But I had blatantly refused to even consider opening the fracture until the Sixers were gone. "Why don't we just abort this now? You got your girl back, let's just stop wasting time and get on with what we originally came here to do."

My heart couldn't stop pounding at his words _'your girl'_. Skye _was_ my girl. She'd realise that sooner or later. Winning her back was going to be harder then what I had originally thought; she had only been there for 24 hours and already she had punched me and wished me dead...twice. But the chase was part of the fun.

"Not until they're all dead." I stated simply.

Hooper groaned, but made no further comment. Instead he got into one of the rhino's and started pulling away. I wished him luck, and watched as the majority of my army left. At least with less numbers, it would be easier to get alone time with Skye.

I turned back around and automatically my eyes locked on to her. She was talking to one of the soldier's. The tray of food I had brought her the day before, was empty and in her hands. Seeing her speaking to another man ignited a jealous rage within me. What made it worse was that I had always thought that that soldier held a startling resemblance to young Shannon.

I began to storm over toward them, wanting to interject their conversation. He gestured down towards the tent where we kept the majority of our supplies. She smiled the pure warm smile that I missed, and thanked him.

As I approached I glared at the young soldier. He got the message and left. Then my gaze shifted to Skye, and I felt myself relax. Only Skye was able to calm me down just by being there.

"Are you alright?" I inquired.

She glared at me, any trace of the warmth vanishing from her delicate features. She didn't bother answering my question. Instead I watched helplessly and she thundered away. I followed weakly as she headed toward the supplies tent. She stomped in and went over to the wooden table containing crates of fruit.

When she realised I had followed her in there, she scowled at me. But I innocently picked up a sugar apple, acting as if I had been heading there anyway. The moment her eyes left me, I looked back at her. She was picking at some berries. I longed to grab her, carry her back up to the tents, and show her just how much I had missed her; but I presumed that would end with me getting another slap.

"I'm only going to say this once Lucas," I loved the way she said my name; I had missed hearing her so much. "Stay away from me. I don't want to have _anything_ to do with you, you got that?" My heart clanged desperately in my chest for her. "The only reason I am here is because Taylor wanted me to come, and unlike someone I can think of, I don't like to disappoint him."

She turned and glanced in my direction. Her eyes were so emotionless; I hated that I was to blame for that. I took a step closer to her. She moved back, banging into the fruit table. She glared at me and shook her head.

"I mean it Lucas, leave me alone."

"I can't do that Skye." I stated shaking my head. I took another step closer to her. "I can't stay away from you." I moved so I was standing just in front of her. She kept her eyes glaring at the ground. I reached out and tilted her face up to look at me. "I _won't_ stay away from you."

She swiped at my hand, but I grabbed her wrist to prevent her. I kept her small hand locked in mine, encasing her fist.

"Let go." She ordered, tugging her hand away. But I held tight. "Lucas _back_ off!"

My gaze drifted across her angelic face. My fingers left her chin, and I gently stroked her smooth skin. She flinched from my touch. Her eyes glared off to my left. I couldn't tell what she was feeling; coldness just filled the blue.

"You don't know how much I missed you, Bucket."

I became trapped in her icy blue stare. The irresistible crease had formed between her eyebrows. I couldn't stop myself from resting my forehead against hers. It had been too long since I had felt her soft skin against mine. Instantly I began craving more of her flesh. Her glare relaxed and her expression became more grieved than mad.

"Why did you leave me?" She breathed.

I gazed straight into her eyes and sighed, knowing that that question would pop up at some point. I still didn't entirely understand my reasoning myself. But at the time it had seemed like my only option. I had been so afraid of losing her.

"It was my fault you got shot. How could I stick around knowing I had done that to you?"

"So you thought leaving me dying was the better option?" She pulled her head back from mine, the rage resurfacing.

"It seemed like my only option. I figured it was better hoping you had survived then being told you were dead." I shook my head. "I have lost so many people in my life...I didn't want to lose you as well...I couldn't be told that you were..." I couldn't even say it.

Her glare moved down and she frowned. I thought I could see her expression softening; I thought I was getting through to her. But then her other hand appeared and she knocked my hand away from her face. I still kept her other hand firmly in my grip, gently caressing it with my thumb. She tried to pull it away, but I refused, needing to hold on to her.

"Let me go." It sounded more like a plea than a demand.

When she begged, I could never deny her. So my hand relaxed around hers, and I allowed her to snatch her hand away. She crossed her arms over her chest. Her gaze remained fixed on the floor. She appeared troubled. I wished I could offer her some comfort; but in that moment I didn't know what to say.

My mouth opened to speak right as a couple of soldiers came bursting through the entrance, joking with one another. They barely seemed to realise my and Skye's presence. I glanced over at them, scowling.

Skye took my moment of distraction and pushed past me. I watched gloomily as she scurried from the tent. I became increasingly aware of the pistol in my holster, and I debated shooting the intruders. But I knew Skye wouldn't want that. So instead I went to chase after her, like I always did. I stepped out just in time to see her vanish into her own tent.

* * *

_Sorry for that ending, but I'm not letting Lucas get Skye back that easily ;-) Hope you liked it, next one will be up soon and please let me know your thoughts! xx _


	10. Chapter 10: The Avoidance Strategy

_Here's the next one. I hope you don't get to mad at me but I just wanted to keep things spicey :-/_

* * *

**Skye: **

I made sure that I didn't see Lucas at all the next day. The only time I left my tent was to get food or empty my bladder. Shadows of my former feelings had emerged in the supplies tent. But they were forbidden. Never again would I let him consume me.

On the next day, I saw Lucas talking to a small group of soldiers as I went down to seek provisions. His eyes met mine, but I quickly looked away. All the way to the tent, I could feel Lucas's eyes on me. Hastily grabbing a ton of food to last me throughout the day, I darted back to the safety of my tent, where I remained hiding for the rest of the day.

On the sixth day of me being there, I checked in with Taylor, assuring him that I was alright. I made it sound like it wasn't as bad as what I had been expecting; in reality it was probably worse. Later that day I went for a walk, unable to stay in my tent any longer. I bumped into one of the soldiers who had introduced himself as Matt Robinson. He didn't really seem that bad. Looks wise, I thought he was the spitting image of Josh. He had the same light blue eyes, dark wavy hair and facial features. Even the expressions he pulled reminded me off Josh. Though in comparison, Matt was taller, broader and a lot more tanned.

The day after, I again felt too bored to remain in my tent. So, after checking the surrounding area to make sure it was Lucas free, I crept out and went for a little wander. I saw Matt again and went over to say hi. He was one of the few people there who would actually talk to me. I had gotten the feeling that my being there was not that popular a decision.

Matt was leaning over the bonnet of one of the rhino's. In its side was a huge dent. He was grumbling savagely as he examined under the bonnet, struggling to sort out a problem with the machine.

"Anything I can do to help?" I inquired.

Taylor had taught me a thing or two about the rovers in case I had ever needed to jump start one or attempt to fix it. Matt was glaring down at the engine; he looked on the verge of causing it even more damage.

"You ain't got a spare motor on you by any chance have ya?" He asked sarcastically.

"No...But I helped fix a rover once...sorta." He smirked over at me. "Ya never know a fresh pair of eyes might be all you need."

Matt sniggered and gestured to the engine.

"Be my guest."

He shuffled over and I came and stood next to him, peering down at the lump of metal in front of me. Annoyingly enough, it didn't look a lot alike the engines in our rovers, so I was instantly stumped. But I wasn't gunna let him know that.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"You tell me. Met up with a couple of Carnos in the Badlands a few days before you got here. Managed to get this piece of junk back, but since then it ain't started up."

I frowned back at the engine; it looked pretty much intact.

"You did check the power cell right?" I teased.

Matt smirked.

"Course I checked the power cell. About the first thing I did. My guess is there's a loose connection somewhere between where we plug the power cell in and the engine itself."

I nodded.

"I was just about to suggest that."

Matt snorted.

"Sure you were kid, sure you were."

We grinned at each other before Matt's attention fell back onto the rhino.

"So what are you going to do to fix it?"

"Not sure if I can. I'll be damned if I can find the loose connection...if that's even what it is."

"In that case, I think its best used for scrap metal." I remarked.

"And is that your expert opinion?" Matt asked, chuckling.

Right as he said the word 'your', his finger came up and gently jabbed me in the arm. Black grease was all over his hands, and he left a black mark on my blue shirt. I playfully scowled at him and he sniggered.

"Oh you're going to pay for that."

I dipped my hand into the bonnet, wiping off some of the oil, and then brushed my hand right across Matt's cheek. He pouted, trying to keep the smirk from his mouth. Slowly, he nodded. Then he lurched forward. I squealed as he grabbed me and spun me around.

"Now you're dead!" He exclaimed.

There was a bottle of water on the floor next to him. Keeping one arm around my waist, he grabbed the bottle and tilted it dangerously over me. I was giggling whilst begging him not to, trying to scramble away. In one swift movement, he dumped the entire contents over my head. My jaw dropped to the floor, and I stood there dripping.

"Ooops..."

Sarcasm was evident in his voice and he winked at me. I jokingly slapped him on the arm, and he pretended like it had actually hurt.

"I will find a way to get you for this, and it will hurt...lots." I warned.

Matt just chuckled.

"Sounds fun."

We beamed at one another.

"Robinson!" A voice exclaimed from behind me.

As I turned to see who had disturbed us, Matt straightened up, clamping his arms firmly to his side. An older looking male was marching toward us. He was scowling disgustedly at the two of us, like he had just caught us making out or something.

"Sir." Matt said.

The man stopped in front of us. He glared at me, before turning his stare to Matt.

"Go clean yourself up corporal, then report to me in ten. You're on a perimeter check in twenty minutes." He snarled.

"Yes sir."

His eyes glanced sideways to me, and he sent me an apologetic smile. Then he strode off toward his tent, leaving me with the particularly nasty looking man. I looked down from his harsh eyes and moved around him, quickly scurrying back up to my tent.

As I neared my hideout, Lucas emerged from his own tent. He was staring intently down at a Plex in his hands, his fingers gently caressing the screen. My legs stopped moving and I stood there, watching. Lucas glanced up at me as he walked past.

"Bucket."

His tone was even, lacking any emotion. He didn't say anything else, he just continued on his path. I turned, following his movements. I should've felt pleased that he hadn't tried to start a conversation; maybe he had finally relented and was letting me go. But my chest constricted as he ignored me.

He walked over to the soldier who had sent Matt away and began discussing something. I watched for a moment longer before turning and disappearing into my tent.


	11. Chapter 11: The Watchman

_Here be the next one. I'm loving all the reviews I'm getting, please keep them coming! I love knowing that you are enjoying this. And LanaJana18 sorry it took a while to get the third promised chapter up, but I hope it is worth the wait :-)_

_So how long do yall think I should keep Skye mad at Lucas? Lemme know and I will definitely right the story accordingly. Also if you have any ideas or requests of things you would like me to include, just let me know and I will try to incorporate as I'm writing this as much for you as I am for myself :-)_

_Enjoy xx_

* * *

**Lucas:**

There were so many things that I wanted to say to her; so many things that I wanted to do to her. My mind screamed at me to fall to her feet and beg for her forgiveness. My muscles tensed, preparing to grab her and take her back inside my tent. Yet I only uttered one word as I walked past her.

"Bucket."

It wasn't really a greeting, just an acknowledgement. No emotion leaked through into my voice. She had pretty much destroyed all of my emotions by avoiding me for the past week. But I understood; she needed space and I had to be patient and give that to her. I knew if I pushed her then I was just going to drive her away even more. So I made myself walk past her without a second glance.

I spotted Johnson, one of the senior members of the Phoenix Group, skulking near the rovers. I plodded down the way to discuss moving the camp. We had been based in the same spot for too long; including the week Skye had been there, we had been in the same area for three weeks. Normally I liked to move every couple of weeks.

After a tiresome conversation, Johnson finally agreed to a move. He informed me he would spread the word around and await my further commands. I stared after him as he prowled off. Then my eyes flicked back to Skye's tent. The paranoid side of me wanted to keep her in my sights 24/7, making sure no harm came to her. But my more reasonable self told me to keep my distance.

So I compromised with myself, something I was getting better at, and pulled myself up onto the bonnet of a rover. I then gazed longingly over at Skye's tent. From there, I would be able to keep a distant eye on her. That way she could have her damned space, but I'd still be able to watch over her.

I tapped about aimlessly on my Plex, making sure at all times her tent was in my peripheral vision. Whether she chose to accept it or not, she meant everything to me. I refused to let her hatred of me get in the way of her safety.

Night quickly fell, and my attention flicked up to the stars. When I had been younger, my grandfather and I had spent countless hours stargazing through his telescope. The air had been clear enough for us to see the closer stars. My grandfather had been the one who had really kick-started my interest in physics. I pretty much owed him for my whole life. Without him, I probably would have been forced to follow in my father's footsteps and become the next Commander Taylor. The idea made me cringe.

Movement near Skye's tent caused my focus to flick back to her immediately. I saw a soldier standing outside her door; it took me a minute to recognise it was the one I thought held the resemblance to the blasted Shannon kid. Skye pulled back the rag. Even from where I sat, I could see the smile on her face.

Feeling sick to the stomach, I watched as he followed her back into her room. My mind instantly began coming up with varying scenarios as to what they were up to. How was I supposed to let _that_ happen?

I pounced off of the rover and began thundering up to them. If he laid one finger on her I would hack him into small pieces and feed him to the Slashers. As I approached I could hear Skye's melodic laughter. It should have been me making her laugh.

Forgetting that thing called manners, I burst through the opening. Both of them were sat on her bed, each holding a tray of steaming stew. He was sat way too close to her for that just to be a friendly meeting. I couldn't believe it; he was actually trying to steal _my_ Skye.

The moment I had stepped in, both of their heads had snapped in my direction. Skye's scowl was immediate.

"What do you want Lucas?" She groaned.

"Leave." I ordered her little soldier boy.

"Lucas..." Skye started.

"_Now_!" I growled, cutting over her.

Sighing, the very nearly dead soldier stood up. He glanced down at Skye.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"You don't have to go." She said, throwing me a warning glare.

"It's fine." He replied. "Thanks again for earlier."

The anger began building as the questions started flowing. What the hell had he forced her to do earlier? Had he forced her? What if it had been her who had started it?

Slowly, cautiously, the marked soldier edged around me and left the tent. I couldn't bring myself to look at Skye. She had betrayed me in the worst way possible.

"What the hell is you're problem?" She snapped.

I heard her stand up from her bed.

"What did he mean by _thanks for earlier_?" I growled.

"Nothing I..." She paused. "Wait do you think..." My eyes lifted to hers and she began laughing. "You think something's going on between us."

"Is there?" I asked directly.

"Oh yeah sure, you should've seen us earlier...He made me so wet."

Her smile was cruel, but also mocking. Half of me relaxed, assuming by her reaction that I had gotten it wrong. The other half tensed even more, hating the visuals she was giving me.

"I don't want you near him." I remarked.

"So? You're not the boss of me. I'll see whoever I want to see, you can't stop me."

I took a step forward. Skye remained where she was, crossing her arms. She was glaring at me in a way that said '_don't mess with me'_.

"If you don't stay away from him, then I'll force him to stay away from you." I hissed.

She was _mine_. I wasn't going to let some other man waltz in and take her away from me. Even if that meant reverting back to my old tactics of shoot first think later. When defending Skye came into play, morals went. I didn't care if she hated me for doing it; I was not going to let her run off with someone else.

"Lucas you are blowing this way out of proportion. Not that it is _any_ of your business, but I was helping him fix one of your stupid rhino's earlier. He just brought me some food to say thanks. Nothing is going on."

Finally, my fierce breathing slowed. I gazed over at Skye, wishing she'd let me push her back onto her bed and show her how sorry I was.

"Skye I'm..."

"_Don't_!" She put her hand up to stop me from speaking. "Don't apologise again. I don't want to hear it anymore Lucas. Just go."

I sighed and looked helplessly at her.

"Bucket please," I took a step forward. "Just tell me what I have to do to make this right again."

She shook her head.

"Nothing will make you leaving me alright. You can apologise and promise me you'll always be there as much as you want, but it doesn't change what you did. I trusted you Lucas...but you went and I can never forget that." My gaze dropped from her. "Now can you please just leave? I'm sick and tired of us arguing about this."

A frustrated rage was igniting in me. I glared fiercely at Skye who scowled just as powerfully back at me.

"If I see you with _him_ again then I will shoot him." I announced.

Then I turned and thundered out from her tent, feeling fed up and miserable. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I had never been good with relationships. The other women I had been with had meant nothing. The majority I had seen once, and never again. The few that I had seen multiple times, I had made it very clear that I wasn't interested in anything long term. If they'd grown too attached, I'd quickly disappeared from their life.

The only other girl I'd felt anything for had been Kate, though my love for her had been entirely platonic. But it had been easy with her as she had known me before Somalia; she'd seen the other side of me, before I had been broken. We'd fight like no one else, but we'd always make it up again. But our reconciliation had been easy; we'd both wanted it.

Skye detested me. She wanted nothing to do with me. I had no idea of how to rectify that. I had tried to apologise and she'd shouted at me, I'd to show her how much I cared about her and she'd pushed me away; I'd even tried to give her the space she had desired and that had driven her into another's arms. I was out of ideas, and frankly out of patience.

Her constant rejection was killing me. I felt like giving up. But for some reason I couldn't, and I knew I never would. I didn't know how I was supposed to do it; all I knew was that I had to. I couldn't live without her any longer.

I sighed as I disappeared into my tent, trying to work out how to make her see.


	12. Chapter 12: The Date

Hey everyone, sorry it's been a while, but I had a sudden idea for another Lucket story and I got writing that and kinda abandoned this one temporarily. But I'm back.

So I've analysed everyone's comments and I'm keeping the tension between Lucas and Skye for now as I get the feeling you're enjoying that for now, but I will start thinking of ways to kind of bring them back together soon. I also gather you want a lil bit of drama, so hopefully this chapter (and the repurcussions it causes) will keep this interesting for you. Let me know your thoughts on the ending of this; I think it might be a marmite chapter, you'll either love it or hate!

_And a big thank you to underdogwriter2410, your review seriously made my day and gave me the motivation to get back to this story. I'm so pleased you're enjoying this and I'm glad you're Lucket love has been sparked once more :-D_

_Sorry it's only a small chapter, but the ending seemed like a good place to finish it off. The next one will be longer. _

_Hope you like it (apologise if you hate it) and please let me know your thoughts. xx_

* * *

**Skye:**

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

My hand was firmly in Matt's as he pulled me through the foliage, leading me away from the camp. I followed a little sceptically, but didn't try to stop him. I liked the idea of getting some space from the camp, though I was apprehensive about being with Matt. Lucas's words kept going through my mind;_ if I see you with him again then I will shoot him_. But I wasn't going to let Lucas control my life. I could see who I wanted when I wanted.

"I told you, it's a surprise." Matt answered secretively.

The trees were dense, but Matt moved through them with ease. The sound of the waterfall was getting louder, and I could feel my excitement increasing. I'd always loved waterfalls, ever since I had first seen the one at Snakehead Falls.

Just through the trees ahead, I could see a body of water. I craned my head trying to catch a better glimpse, and picked up the pace. When we finally broke through the last layer of trees and walked out into the clearing, my breath was taken away.

A large pool of water glimmered in the sunlight; a tall waterfall cascading gracefully into it. All around were thick, lush green plants. Peppered amongst the green were brightly coloured flowers in all different colours. The sun's golden rays beamed down from the sky, making the air seem warmer there; it also made the cool blue water seem so much more enticing. Unlike Snakehead Falls, the ground was not rocky, but soft grass right up to the water's edge; though there were a few boulders closer to the waterfall which looked perfect for sunbathing on.

"It's beautiful." I remarked, moving toward the water.

"I found it a few days after arriving here. I thought it was pretty awesome."

I kicked my shoes and socks off, and sat down at the edge, dangling my feet into the surprisingly warm water. After a pause Matt walked over and joined me. I frowned when I saw the pink flower in his hand. Smiling, he passed it to me.

"For you."

Heat rushed to my cheeks and I fought against a giggle. Instead I ginned as I took the blossom from him and nibbled on my lip. I brought it up to the tangles of my hair, and weaved it in. When I was sure it wasn't going to fall, I brought my hands away and gestured to myself.

"What do you think? Do I make it work?"

I turned my head to the side and lifted my chin up, acting as if I was in a photo shoot. Matt's eyes remained on my face and he nodded, smiling.

"Perfect. He replied.

I turned my face away from him, feeling a little embarrassed, and watched as the water sparkled under the sun. I leant back on my forearms and relaxed. It felt weird to relax; it had been too long since I had felt completely at ease. But that place seemed to take away all of my concerns about the Sixers impending attack and my potential doom.

"So how long do you think you'll be here for?" Matt inquired after a while.

My attention turned back to him. He had lied completely down on his back, next to me. His eyes were tracing over my face, taking in every detail. I couldn't stop a blush from erupting across my cheeks.

"Urm, I dunno. I guess until the Sixers have been dealt with. Why, sick and tired of me already?" I teased, wanting to change the mood from the intensity it had suddenly become.

Matt shook his head and smiled.

"Never." I looked away from him again, feeling uncomfortable by the way he was staring at me. "Is it selfish of me to hope the Sixers never get dealt with?"

My eyes flashed to him again. He sat up, keeping his gaze on me, and smiled warmly. I swallowed and sat up also, moving away from him as subtly as I could.

"I'm starving, I'm gunna go get some food."

I brought my feet out of the water and stood up. Matt mirrored my actions. I grabbed my shoes and socks and started to turn away.

"Skye wait!" I looked back at Matt. "I'm sorry if I came on a bit strong. You still have feelings for Lucas, I get it."

I scowled.

"I do _not_ have feelings for Lucas!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" He asked sarcastically.

He smirked and folded his arms. I frowned at him.

"Yeah, really." I retorted.

Stupidly, I did the first thing that came to my mind to prove that statement to Matt. Dropping my shoes on the ground, I darted forward, grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled his lips down to mine.


	13. Chapter 13: Consequences

_I am so happy with all of your reviews for the last chapter! Thank you so much! I wasn't sure whether that would go down well or not, but I'm glad that nobody seems too pissed :-)_

_Here be the next one; hope you enjoy it. I tried to make Lucas more psycho again as that was the man we all fell in love with and I don't want him to become to soft and gentle. _

_Please let me know your thoughts so I can kinda understand what you want to happen next._

_XX_

* * *

**Lucas:**

Hooper had contacted me to let me know that they had found a camp they believed the Sixers had been staying in. He had said that it looked like it had been abandoned in a hurry; there were even a few embers still burning on the fire heap. Normally I would have been pleased that the area had been left in that manner; it suggested the Sixers were nearby Hooper so he could track them and then kill them easily. However, Hooper had found that camp in the Badlands, about thirty klicks from us, and I couldn't prevent myself from wondering what had made them move so quickly. I'd been to the Badlands enough times to know how dangerous it was. I'd seen the beasts that inhabited that wasteland.

My main concern was for Skye's safety. Compared to some of the monsters I had seen out there, she was so small and vulnerable. I had always felt a need to protect her; even when I had first met her I had told her to stay away from Terra Nova so she wouldn't get hurt in the crossfire. If I had only known back then how much I would have fallen in love with her, then I could have prevented Terra Nova ever getting attacked. For Skye's safety, I would have worked with my father.

Knowing how the Sixers could have been heading our way, I decided that I would no longer abide by her rules of giving her space. I had to keep her in my sights until I knew exactly where Mira and her vermin were. So I began heading up to her tent.

As I neared her, I couldn't prevent my mind from formulating ideas of how to win her back. It was like I was the Earth and she my sun; I needed her light and warmth if I were to survive. I thought I had broken through some of her defences as her countenance had softened considerably compared to when we had first been reunited. And she was talking to me again, which seemed like progress; even if the majority of things she said were insults. I'd take what I could get.

It was just that blasted soldier boy of hers. He was getting on my nerves. Whenever I wanted to see her, he always seemed to be there. If I saw her out and about, he was normally by her side. And then there was the night before when they had been eating together. Had that been a dinner date? Was I seriously losing her to that _boy_?

I chewed on the inside of my cheek, frantically thinking of how I could get her back. Since I had first seen it, I had been thinking about taking Skye up to see the waterfall that was near the camp. It was intimate and private up there; exactly the kind of atmosphere I needed if I was going to win back her heart. I knew she would like it; she loved Snakehead Falls. I considered even doing the romantic thing of taking a picnic up there or something. Girls liked that sort of thing right?

"Bucket?" I called when I reached her tent. I stood waiting, expecting to see her face appear in the doorway. I frowned when she didn't answer. "Bucket!"

Forgetting manners, I barged straight in. The tent was empty. Instantly my mind told me the Sixers had snatched her, but I forced myself not to panic at that stage; she'd probably gone down to get food. So I quickly raced to the stash of provisions, praying I'd see her there. But apart from three soldiers, the tent was empty. I cursed under my breath. Knowing her, she had gone off for a walk or something, bored by just sitting around and doing nothing. That woman didn't seem to understand the concept of danger. Not only were the Sixers on the prowl, but carnivorous monsters that would happily use my Bucket as a snack. With my heart thumping dramatically, I skidded out of the tent and looked for a soldier that didn't entirely disgust me.

"Jackson!" I called. The tall, bulky man spun around at the sound of his name. When he saw me marching toward him, he straightened up respectively. That was why I didn't mind him; he knew who was in charge and accepted that. "Have you seen the girl, Skye?" I quizzed.

"Uh yeah, think I saw her head down to the falls with Robinson about half an hour ago."

The Shannon boy look-alike?

Anger boiled through my blood. I turned on my heel and stormed off toward the falls. If he had so much as touched Skye I would shoot him. It didn't matter that Skye had assured me that nothing was going on; the thought of her going down to the Falls with another man repulsed me. That was supposed to be _our_ special place.

I crashed through the trees, frantically trying to get to Skye. As I stormed through the final layer of foliage I saw them. A sense of relief to see her alive was quickly followed by a rage I had never felt before. She had dropped her shoes on the ground and flown towards him. I watched weakly as she pulled his mouth down to her own and kissed him. His hands came around and grabbed her butt as he pulled her body to his.

Fury consumed me and I exploded out of the trees. The kiss broke away at the sound of me thundering toward them. I pulled my gun out from my holster and aimed at the head of the soldier. Skye made a gasping sound; Robinson just looked shell shocked. I clicked the gun and went to find the trigger.

"Lucas don't!" Skye cried.

She lurched forward and grabbed my arm. Reflexively, I knocked her back, hitting her face with the back of my hand. The moment I did it, I regretted it deeply. I turned and looked at Skye who had staggered backward from the impact.

"Skye..." I stammered, stepping toward her.

My hand reached out to touch her face, but she slapped it away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed.

"Skye?" Robinson appeared in my peripheral vision.

Feeling the anger once more, I swung around and hit him across the face with the gun. Blood squirted out from a cut to his forehead. I trained my gun back on him.

"Leave now or I swear I'll put a bullet through your skull."

His gaze shifted to Skye.

"Just go." I heard her say behind me.

Obeying her command and not mine, he turned and headed back toward the base camp. I watched angrily as he sauntered away. In retrospect, I really wished I had sent him off with Hooper. My glare fell to Skye. I couldn't believe she had betrayed me. She was angrily rubbing where I had just hit her, her gaze focusing on where her precious soldier boy had just disappeared.

"What the _hell_ was that?" I snapped.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. You lost that right when you walked out on me."

I scowled at her. The pain from her treachery was consuming me. I wanted to hurt her, remind her who held the authority. But I forced myself to take a small step back and replaced the gun back in the holster. Space was needed; I couldn't trust myself around her. If I harmed her, I would destroy myself. Just from the knock I had given her, I could feel a searing pain flowing through me. It was like we were connected; and how could I hurt myself?

So I started to march away from her, intending to go let myself simmer down in my tent. When I was calm enough, I would come back to her and talk. But then the memory that the Sixers could be close hit me, and I turned back to her. Even then I couldn't let anything bad happen to her. Despite her betrayal, she still meant everything to me.

"It's not safe here; you need to come with me." I grabbed her wrist, wanting to lead her back to the camp, but she smacked me away.

"I said _don't_ touch me." She snarled.

I stared at her apathetic face. There was a red mark forming on Skye's jaw from where I had smacked her. I was no better than the Shannon boy. That thought sent shudders through me.

"Skye." I groaned, taking a step toward her. Automatically she moved backward. Her eyes glared out across the water. I followed her gaze, wanting to see what she saw. "I was going to bring you here." I remarked, glancing around the area. "I thought it would remind you of Snakehead Falls."

I had thought if I could make her remember the link we shared from the equations, then that would be a way back into her heart. We were the only two who could see the beauty of the equations; the only two they spoke to.

"I don't want to remember that place. It is filled with bad memories." She hissed.

She moved toward me all of a sudden, and instantly my pulse quickened. But she pushed past me and went to retrieve her shoes instead. I couldn't stop myself from enjoying the view when she bent over to pick them up.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that. But seeing you with _him_...I don't want to think of you with any other man."

She turned on me then, her eyes ablaze with hatred and ire.

"So what, am I just supposed to be on my own for the rest of my life?"

I frowned powerlessly. How could she not see how sorry I was? I knew I had cocked up majorly, but I would find some way to make it up to her if she would only let me. I would never stop making it up to her; every day I would do something new to show her how much I cared for her. I edged closer to her and said something I should have said a _very _long time ago.

"I love you Bucket." Her eyes met mine and she frowned uncertainly. "As long as I'm around you will never have to be on your own."

I knew that Skye's biggest fear was being on her own. She had lost so much in the past; even more than I had. I hated that I had walked out on her; but never again.

Skye stared at me, the hint of a frown on her face. Her eyes had widened, and the expression in them had softened. I took a tentative step forward, and was delighted when she didn't move backward. Cautiously I moved again, testing to see how close she would let me. She didn't pull away at all, not even when I was stood right in front of her. She just stared at seemingly nothing just off to the right of me. I reached up and tucked a curl behind her ear. She blinked slowly as I did so.

My hand lingered on her face. She made no attempt to knock me back. My other hand found one of hers, and brought it to my lips, planting a delicate kiss on the back of it.

"Bucket..." I breathed.

She glanced up at me. The blue was still cold, doubt clouding her vision; but I planned to permanently get rid of any uncertainties she may still hold about us if she would let me. Carefully I brought my face down to hers. Her warm breath danced across my skin. My thumb gently traced along her lower lip and I leant in to kiss her.

But just before our lips met, her hand came up and she slapped me across the face. Instinctively I retreated, feeling stunned; Skye also stepped back. The hatred reappeared on her face and she shook her head at me.

"Well I don't love you."

Her voice had been barely audible, but her words still screamed through my ears. She turned and ran back toward the camp. I didn't watch her as she left. My gaze had turned to the shimmering water. It was official; I had lost the one thing that I truly loved.


	14. Chapter 14: Second Chance?

_Wow sorry it has been so long. I started my new job on Monday and it has been so hectic and leaving me completely exhausted. I will keep posting whenever I can (I'll try and do weekends) but sorry if that doesn't completely work._

_I'm so thrilled with the responses I got for last chapter. I'm pleased you all like badass Lucas as much as me :) And underdogwriter2410 thank you for your kind words and ideas. I really took that to heart when writing this next one._

_I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, I've reread it a couple of times and not sure about it. I've kinda explored Skye's feelings more in-depth and started to get her to relent a tiny, __**tiny**__ bit. Please let me know what you think, and I shall get the next chapter posted as soon as I can. _

_Thank you for all your continued support and I hope you keep enjoying this :)_

* * *

**Skye:**

I managed to get back into my tent before the tears welled up in my eyes. So many questions were whirling around my mind:

_What had I done? Why had I kissed Matt? I didn't even like him, not in that way. And Lucas...he loved me? No he couldn't, he doesn't. He wasn't capable of love. He was just trying to get me back into his bed; but I wouldn't let him. He was not good, he was dangerous. I never should have gotten with him; I should have stayed with Josh._

I sat down my bed. My body was shivering, but I didn't feel cold. I kept hearing Lucas's voice in my mind telling me that he loved me. But if he had truly cared for me, then he wouldn't have smacked me five minutes prior to his declaration of love. I should never have allowed Taylor to talk me into leaving Terra Nova; I knew it would only end in more heartbreak. And why was it always me whose heart got broken?

I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged myself. My eyes closed and I imagined I was back in my room safely in Terra Nova with people who actually cared about me. I couldn't do it; I couldn't stay there. Lucas was already getting to me and it had only been a week. I knew I would give in eventually and let him do whatever he wanted with me. He held too much control over my already damaged heart.

"Skye?" I looked up, startled to hear someone in my tent. Matt stood smiling kindly at me. He stood half in, half out of the tent. I forced a strained smile and tried to subtly swipe away the few tears that had escaped. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I saw you running back here."

"I'm fine." I croaked.

"You sure? Cos I'll go shoot Lucas for you if ya want."

He sounded sincere, too sincere. I shook my head.

"Your officer wouldn't be very happy with you if you did that."

Matt shrugged and sent me a lopsided grin.

"I'd do it for you."

My eyes dropped down to the ground. I knew I shouldn't have kissed him. But I had wanted to prove that I didn't hold any feelings for Lucas; I'd been trying to convince myself just as much as him. But it was like it had done the opposite. Kissing him had felt wrong; it _never_ should have happened. I stood up and forced my gaze back up at him.

"Matt...urm. Look, what happened between us...it shouldn't have. I like you as a friend, but nothing more."

I didn't know how I had been expecting him to act; but I definitely hadn't anticipated on him smiling and nodding at me.

"I thought you would say that. I get it, it's cool. Let's just forget about it and go back to being friends, deal?"

I grinned and sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I'd like that.

"Good. In which case, you wanna go get a bite to eat? As_ friends_ of course."

"Yeah sure." I replied, nodding.

I followed Matt out of my room and we strolled down to the food tent. We each got a bowl full of stew and went and sat out at one of the burning log fires. Some of the other soldiers came and joined us, and I surprised myself by laughing along with their jokes. The majority of their humour involved dissing the Sixers; something I was more than happy to do.

My eyes happened to glance over to my left. About thirty metres from where I sat, Lucas was stood staring at me, his arms folded across his chest. Even from where I was, I was able to see the hurt on his face. My heart began crumbling instantly. Once he saw me staring, he turned and scurried off back to his tent. I watched him leave; guilt rising up in me.

_He deserves it_ I reminded myself. But that didn't stop me from standing up and excusing myself. I walked uncertainly up to the entrance of Lucas's tent. I could hear him angrily muttering to himself. Biting my lip, I reached forward and pulled back the door.

"Lucas?" He had been pacing across his room, but stopped instantly when I spoke. His eyes met mine, and a stunned expression filled his face. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." He answered.

I felt his eyes on me as I stepped inside. My attention flitted around the room. Just as I had assumed, Lucas's space was a lot more chaotic. There were papers and books strewn all over the floor, carelessly dumped in any available space. The only space that was clear of mess was his bed. My eyes drifted over to a piece of brown paper on the small wooden table next to his bed. Frowning, I walked past Lucas and picked it up.

My breathing hitched when I saw what was sketched on it; a perfect reconstruction of my face. The detail was breathtaking. The hair was made up of individual pencil strokes which must've taken hours alone to do. Shadows and highlights had been gently caressed into the face, giving it an outstanding three-dimensional quality. A small crease had been placed in between the brows, giving me a thoughtful expression, as if I was concentrating intently; though the corners of my lips were twitched up into a small, playful smile. What took my breath away the most though was the eyes. They looked like they had been drawn the most carefully. A powerful intensity was filling them, like I was looking at something I greatly desired.

"This is incredible." I whispered.

"It's how I see you." He remarked softly. My eyes flicked behind me. For once he hadn't moved to get closer to me, but was giving me my space. It was typical that the one time I wouldn't have minded his proximity was the one time that he chose to stay away. He was gazing almost sadly at the picture in my hands. "I had needed some way to see you every day."

I gulped, feeling a rush of forbidden emotions.

"I didn't know you could draw like this." I commented, wanting to alleviate the suddenly intense atmosphere.

Lucas shrugged, switching his focus back onto me.

"My mother taught me." He remarked. A troubled frown appeared on his face, and his eyes grew distant like he had become trapped in a memory. I looked back down at the drawing. It seemed almost impossible that someone could draw something so accurately from only their memory. "What do you want Bucket? I thought you were on a dinner date."

My gaze went back to him. He was looking at me with a stony expression plastered across his face. Just like the, the air around us became tense and cold. I put the drawing back on the table, before switching my attention entirely on Lucas. I crossed my arms, trying to make myself look tougher than what I felt.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. I'm sorry that you saw what you did."

"Not as sorry as I am." He muttered spitefully.

I looked away from him, not wanting him to see how excited I was that he felt jealous about me being with another guy. I shouldn't have felt that happy about that; but I couldn't prevent my stomach from doing an elated flip.

"Look," I glanced back at him. "I'm stuck here for now, so can we at least try to be civil to one another."

"Fine." He said, his eyes glaring at the ground.

"Good. In which case, I'm sorry that I slapped you."

I couldn't keep the smirk off of my face. Lucas frowned up at me.

"I deserved it." He remarked. "And I'm sorry for hitting you. Y'know I'd never want to hurt you." He sounded a lot more sincere than what I had.

"It's fine. Like I said, I'm sorry that you had to see me with Matt."

Lucas shuddered when I said his name, probably from the memory. I forced myself to bite back my smile.

"I thought you said that nothing was going on." Lucas muttered. I shrugged, not wanting him to know that it had meant absolutely nothing. He groaned from my lack of comment. "So is it anything I should be worried about?"

"It's not your job to worry, not anymore and not ever again." I pointed out.

Lucas sighed.

"Bucket..."

"No." I interjected. "I won't let you hurt me like that again."

He shook his head at me.

"I won't, _ever_."

"You don't know that. Lucas we always end up hurting one another...one of us always seems to end up getting shot. We're not good together, it's not right."

Lucas scowled down at the floor. An uncomfortable quiet settled over us; my words hanging in the air. Although it was fun and exciting, it was also very wrong. We would never be able to have a normal relationship, ever. We were better of just being friends; if that was possible.

"I meant what I said Bucket," Lucas moved toward me and I suddenly became excruciatingly aware of the bed behind me. "I _love_ you, like I've never loved anyone before. That won't just go away. It can't."

I tried to keep my eyes from meeting his. It was his hypnotising stare that affected me the most. His eyes could lock me in a trance, turning me into putty in his hands to do what he liked with.

"I did love you." I smiled weakly. "You were the only thing keeping me together after my mom's death..." I frowned sadly. "I needed you so much...but you weren't there." Lucas went to speak but I quickly cut over him. "If you truly loved me, then you wouldn't have disappeared. You would have stuck by me, even if that meant watching me die."

Lucas sighed and nodded.

"I know. What I did was selfish and I hate myself for that every single day. I don't blame you for hating me," His eyes inclined to mine. "I just can't stop myself from hoping that one day you might forgive me."

I nodded.

"I have forgiven you." Lucas's eyes widened hopefully. "But I haven't forgotten." I shrugged. "I don't think I'm ever going to be able to do that." I bit my lip before admitting to Lucas what I hadn't admitted to anyone else. "I still have nightmares about what happened." Lucas watched me carefully, his eyes narrowing. "Every night I see Mira pointing that gun at me...and every night I hear Taylor telling me that you have left me." I shook my head. "I will never forget." Lucas sighed, scowling at the ground. "And that's why I can't let myself love you again."

Lucas's stare snapped back to mine.

"I'm not asking you to love me. Just give me a second chance. That's all I want right now, just a chance to prove myself to you."

I swallowed and closed my eyes.

"Lucas, last time _was _your second chance. You blew your first chance when you stabbed your father." I reopened my eyes to find him smirking at me.

"I had a chance back then?"

I rolled my eyes.

"You've always had a chance." I heard myself say.

"Even now?" He asked. I gazed up at him and watched as he crept closer toward me. "One last chance Skye?" He pleaded. "And if I ruin everything again then I will personally walk away and allow you to move on." I sighed as Lucas stroked a wavy strand behind my ear. "Just give me one last chance."

I swallowed, trying to stop my throat from hurting so much. His fingers remained lightly resting against my face as he waited for my answer. My body throbbed, telling me that I was ready for him. The backs of my legs reminded me that the bed was just behind me, causing one specific region of my body to begin stimulating. Unconsciously I sucked my stomach in and pushed my breasts out, preparing myself for what my body desperately wanting to come next. But still my conscious told me not to let him back in. My doubting mind scolded me for even considering staying the night with Lucas.

My brain sent my eyes a message to close, breaking his hypnotic stare. I pulled his hand away from my face, able to finally think straight without him gazing at me. He took my hand in his, clinging on tight like a desperate child seeking comfort.

"I'm not ready Lucas." I whispered. My eyes opened and I saw Lucas's face fall, his mournful eyes dropping to the ground. "Look, I'm not saying never..." Lucas's gaze inclined back to me, hope filling the green. "I just...I don't want us to rush anything."

Lucas frowned.

"How can we rush anything when you won't even let us start anything?" Lucas grumbled.

I frowned and looked down at the floor. He didn't fight when I snatched my hand back from his. I sighed gloomily and folded my arms in front of myself, using them as a barrier against him.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know whether this is what I want."

I shifted my gaze back to Lucas just in time to see a fearful anger pass across his face.

"You wouldn't be here in my tent unless you wanted this." He reasoned.

I frowned and looked down at the floor.

"I should go." I mumbled.

"Skye..."

Lucas went to grab my arm, but I dodged him and moved around him. He tracked my movement with his eyes.

"I'm not ready Lucas." I said firmly. "I'm sorry."

I quickly retreated from his tent, needing to escape.


	15. Chapter 15: Flowers Chocolates and Blood

_Hey everyone. Sorry that it has been a while, I will try and post more reguarly. But I have had an awful cold and I just couldn't think of what to write. I keep coming to a bit of a block with this story. I know where I want to get to, but getting there is problematic._

_But thank you for all of you continued support. Reading your comments really gives me the inspiration that I need to keep on going. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm not sure how good it is as I literally have snot for brains right now (damn cold)! But I will post as soon as I can._

_xx_

* * *

**Lucas:**

I sat on my bed the following morning gazing at the picture in my hands. I'd drawn the sketch about a week after I had left her. I had needed a way to see her face every day, capture her beauty so she would never leave me. Many a night I had even talked to the drawing and imagined what Skye's response would have been.

Gently, I ran my thumb down her cheek and sighed. After our conversation last night I no longer knew what to do. Her words had given me hope and yet I could still see the doubt she had toward us. I didn't know whether she wanted us to happen or not; I wasn't even certain she knew. She seemed so conflicted.

I sighed and placed the picture back on the table. I smiled warmly at the sketch before glancing back at my hands. I exhaled again before I forced myself up to my feet. As I walked over to my desk, I ran my hand across my face. I felt completely exhausted. The last time I had had a good night's sleep was the night Skye had been sleeping soundly next to me; and even then we had spent the majority of the night engaging in other activities.

I collapsed down on the chair in front of my desk and then unburied my Plex from where it hid under mountains of paper. My vision had a blurred edge around everything and my eyes were stinging. Yet I couldn't sleep. Since Somalia I had always been a bit of an insomniac. My sleep was normally plagued by nightmarish memories. All those years were finally taking their toll. I was exhausted; both literally and metaphorically. I was tired of living. In fact I wasn't living, merely surviving. My life had been taken from me in August 2138. When they had killed her, they had killed me too.

I swallowed down the painful memories of my mother's bloodied and beaten body, and instead focused on my work. I had to look at the topography of the surrounding area and decide where to move the camp. I should have done it days if not weeks ago, but I had been so distracted by Skye to even consider the hectic task of moving a bunch of idiots from position A to position B. But it had to be done and I was the one who had to do it.

Grumbling, I began studying the surrounding area, figuring where to move to and the best way to get there. There weren't a lot of requirements of our new base camp; it simply had to have a water source and good, flat ground. I also liked the idea of setting up near a waterfall; I knew that would please Skye.

At the thought of her, my mind switched back to her. She was like an addiction; an obsession. I needed her like an addict needed drugs. She was my whole world. I knew if she wasn't in my life, then I wouldn't bother to continue living. My existence was problematic and downright torturous. If Skye was going to give up on me, then I was going to give up on myself.

"Lucas?" The radio crackled on the desk next to me, causing my body to jolt. "Are you there? Over."

I glared harshly at the damned radio that was spitting out my father's voice. I was in a bad mood already, speaking to that old git would only further increase my rage. Yet still I grabbed the radio, in case he had news on the Sixers that I needed to know.

"What do you want?" I snapped angrily, not bothering to mask my detestation of the old man; I was in no mood to even pretend that I could stand him.

"I need to talk to you about Skye." The old man answered directly.

I frowned at the black communicator.

"What about her?"

I didn't want my father knowing anything about her. The thought of him knowing more about her than I did, receiving her love and care, completely repulsed me. The last two women we had both loved had both ended up dead; that was not going to happen to my Bucket.

"How is she doing?" He queried, sounding frail and pathetic.

I scowled.

"Why don't you ask her yourself? I know you gave her a radio." I growled.

I hated that she spoke to _him_ more than she spoke to me. I wondered if the two of them ever talked about me; probably both complaining about how heartless and cruel I was. I wondered if he promised to come and take her from me, saving her from the torment I was so obviously causing her. I wondered if she begged him to let her go _home_.

"That I did...and I have asked her. And she paints this perfect picture for me. She said that it's not as bad as what she thought it was going to be. But I don't believe her. I know that she's probably lying to spare my feelings. But I have to know that she's okay."

I frowned mournfully at the communicator in my hands. My fingers drummed the desk I sat at agitatedly.

"I am not the person to ask. She won't even talk to me." I admitted resentfully.

The radio fell quiet and I hoped my father had pissed off, realising I was just as in the dark as he was. But then his gravelly, irritating voice crackled through the stupid piece of technology once more.

"She told me you and her were getting along."

I smirked to myself. Trust my beautiful Bucket to lie to the old man; she seemed to be good at that.

"I wish." I remarked honestly. "But no. She ignores me most days and when she talks to me it is only to tell me off."

I could practically hear the old man chuckling. I was sure he was loving that, pleased his precious daughter was staying away from me. He probably hated the idea that I had tainted her.

"I'm sorry." His voice spluttered through the piece of junk I gripped painfully tightly in my hand. "I know it must be difficult. I warned you she wouldn't want to go there." I scowled, my nose turning up in disgust. "But you should give her time. Time heals everything."

I shook my head slowly.

"Not everything." I commented gravely. My mind conjured up the image of my mother. The bastards had her by the back of her golden hair, a blade pressing to her throat. I shivered and blinked a couple of times, getting rid of that image. "I would have thought you would have been happy that I was no longer corrupting her." I commented harshly, forcing my mind back onto my Bucket rather than my mother.

There was a long pause before my father replied.

"I just want her to be happy. She's gone through so much heartbreak for a girl her age." I nodded numbly to myself; I understood exactly what she had gone through. After another lengthy pause, the radio came to life once more. "Y'know whenever your mother was angry with me, I'd buy her some flowers; and if that failed I'd buy her chocolates. That normally worked."

I scowled.

"Well I'm not you." I hissed. "I would never let anything happen to Skye."

"Lucas...I had hoped that we were starting to move on from the past."

"Looks like you're going to be disappointed." I muttered.

"I should go." The old man announced after another break. "Try the flowers, it'll help."

"I am not going to take relationship advice from _you_." I spat.

Then I switched off the radio and slammed it down on the desk. I rested my head in my hands, pressing my fingers against my forehead. I was starting to get a raging migraine and I had long since run out of fucking tablets.

I groaned to myself before pushing myself up to my feet. Fresh air was probably what I needed. So I made my way out of my tent, figuring I'd take a walk and get some away time from the suppressing camp.

Right as I walked past Skye's tent, she came bursting out. She walked straight into me, causing me to stagger backwards and her to gasp.

"Lucas!" She snapped, frowning at me. I glared back, knowing for once that hadn't been my fault. "Sorry." She mumbled, coming to the same conclusion.

I shrugged.

"It's fine." I muttered. I looked her up and down, checking for damage. I frowned when I noted the knee length, white cotton dress she wore. "Where are you going?" I questioned, also taking in how she had appeared to get her frenzied hair under control.

"Me? Nowhere." She answered shrugging. "I was just going to see Matt and get some lunch." I glared at her before I began to stomp away. "So where are you going?" Skye asked as she caught up with me.

"Me? Nowhere." I replied, echoing her tone. Skye actually sniggered, causing some of my anger to simmer down. I did a sideways glance at her, feeling the usual sense of desperate longing take hold. "I was just going for a walk. I need to get away for a bit."

Skye nodded.

"I know that feeling all too well." She commented.

I looked at her as she strolled next to me.

"Well feel free to join me." I half remarked, half pleaded.

Skye beamed at me.

"I would...but I kinda agreed to meet Matt for lunch." I grimaced, my body sagging. "Maybe some other time?"

I shook my head.

"Don't worry...I wouldn't want to keep you from your little soldier boy." I growled.

I quickly thundered off, ignoring Skye as she called my name. I just was not in the mood to hear about how well her life was going with some other man. She'd clearly made her decision; and she hadn't chosen me. No fucking flowers or chocolates were going to change that.

* * *

I sat out on a rock sharpening my knife against a stone. The blade glinted under the moonlight, casting bright reflections on the ground in front of me. I continued absentmindedly scraping the dagger as I listened to the sounds of the jungle.

I had hidden out in the forest for the majority of the day. It was peaceful out there; I was able to temporarily put aside my chaotic life. The throbbing in my head had gone and for once I felt quite relaxed.

My eyes kept flicking toward some colourful blooms close to where I sat, and my father's advice whizzed around my head. But it was a stupid idea. I highly doubted flowers would make up for me leaving her. She'd probably throw them back in my face or stomp them into the ground. She'd laugh at my pathetic attempt.

I sighed as I turned my mind off from thoughts of her. She'd made her decision and I clearly wasn't what she wanted. The most I could hope for was that she would be happy and I could have a quick death.

I didn't deserve a quick death though. I deserved to die painfully after being tortured for days. That was how it should have ended a very long time ago. The dagger made an ear-piercing grinding noise as I harshly dragged the rock across the blade. Groaning, I placed the knife and stone beside me on the boulder.

Carefully, I lied back on my resting place, and gazed up at the sky. I focused on the many sparkling stars that were laced into the velvet black. Most people looked up and just saw the stars, twinkling billions of miles away. But when I looked up, I saw endless constellations and patterns, galaxies and planets. I loved staring up at the night sky.

A quiet rustling disturbed my serenity. My eyes snapped across the clearing to the bushes opposite me. A cool breeze was gently ruffling the leaves. Slowly, my body began to relax once more and I went back to gazing at the stars.

I remembered a time when I had sat out with my granddad and listened as he pointed out various patterns in the sky. He had had his own telescope and we were able to see the closest stars through it, despite the murky sky of the future. I had been so amazed, completely absorbed by what he had to say. When I had gotten to Terra Nova, I had gone out into one of the meadows and attempted to find the constellations. But the stars had all moved and I had had to map out the sky from scratch. It had taken countless hours, but I had done it...for my granddad.

I jolted when something snapped to my left. I sat bolt upright, convinced that something was there. My hand found the gun in my holster, the other grasped onto the blade I had sharpened. I scanned the area and listened intently. At first I heard nothing, but then I became certain I could hear someone, or something, breathing.

I remained completely still, knowing that if I attempted to escape I would be attacked. But it was too late. A thunderous roaring erupted from the dense trees and a Slasher pounced out, heading straight for me. Its talons were outstretched and its sharp teeth chomped furiously.

I sprung into action, jumping backwards and firing at the beast. It howled as one of my bullets lodged into its shoulder. The Slasher swung its tail at me as it skidded to a halt. I ducked and then charged away from it as it shrieked for back up.

I didn't know whether it was following me or whether my bullet had managed to put it off. I simply shoved my way through the thick brambles. As I ran I began calculating how far away Skye was. I must have travelled a few klicks, so I hoped the pack of predators hadn't gone anywhere near the camp. I figured she'd be safe with the soldiers there to guard her. Knowing she was alright gave me the comfort I needed.

That reassurance faded when I heard several snarls from the rest of the pack. I could hear leaves behind me rustling madly as the Slashers hunted me. I fired a couple of warning shots over my head, letting them know I was armed and willing to kill.

My lungs ached as I forced myself forward. The Slashers easily caught up with me. I could hear them charging through the bushes on either side of me. I had seen the way they strategically hunted; so I knew that one would soon block off my path in front and then I would be surrounded.

It was that knowledge that prompted me to skid to a halt before turning to my left and running away. Frustrated snarls echoed around the forest as I ruined the Slashers plans. I knew I needed to get to somewhere open so they couldn't sneak up on me. My eyes whizzed around the unknown forest. I hadn't spent much time in that area, so I didn't know entirely where to go for the best.

I decided just to keep racing forward and pray. My eyes inclined up to the treetops. I'd be safe up there as Slashers couldn't climb; but I doubted I'd have enough time to heave myself up on the first branch before they grabbed me and made me lunch.

I shot another bullet behind me as I heard the thudding of their footsteps getting louder. Several times I nearly tripped, but I managed to stay on my feet. I ducked under branches and jumped over rocks.

Suddenly a fiery pain soared through my back, causing me to fall to the ground. One Slasher loomed above me, saliva dribbling from its white teeth. Behind it came the growls of several more. The gun had flung from my grip as I had fallen; only the knife remained in my possession. Anxiously I began groping the ground, searching for the gun. The Slasher's claws came down right as my fingers made contact with the black gun.

_._


	16. Chapter 16: Wanted Dead Or Alive

_My apologies for keeping you all waiting for this chapter. The hours I work now I quite long so by the time I get home in the weekdays I'm just too tired to even contemplated writing. But I will try and post every weekend if I can :-)_

_I'm glad you feel the last chapter was written well. I do try my hardest to make it sound as good as possible. And to the Guest reviewer thank you so much for your comment. That is so sweet. It really made me feel better._

_Hope this chapter meets your expectations. I thought it seemed like a good idea to explore how Skye is feeling. _

_I shall get the next one up ASAP._

_xxx_

* * *

**Skye:**

There was a commotion in the camp. I wandered out from my tent to see what was going on. Soldiers were running around, grabbing weapons and ammo. My heart began pounding as I considered the Sixers had found us.

"Matt!" I called, seeing him not too far from where I stood. He turned to glance at me and I charged towards him. "What's going on? Is it the Sixers?"

Matt shook his head and grabbed my arm.

"No," He began pulling me back toward my tent. "A pack of Slashers have been spotted circling the area." He led me right up to the entrance of my room. "Stay in there and don't come out until we know it's safe."

I nodded and turned to go back through the door. Then a sudden thought hit me and I whirled around.

"Wait Matt!" I called back. He stopped and looked at me. "Lucas is out there!" I announced fearfully.

Matt nodded.

"I know. We're going out to find him. Just wait here until I get back." He strolled back toward me. "And take this." He handed me a pistol. "Just in case." I nodded and took the gun from him. "We'll find him, I promise."

I nodded again and then watched as Matt darted off. Four rovers began driving off into the forest; Matt was driving the third in the line. The soldiers that remained in the camp went to patrolling the perimeter, looking poised to shoot anything that tried to attack.

I nibbled on my lip nervously. Lucas and I had argued the last time I had seen him; I didn't want things to end like that. He had to be okay and he had to come back.

Wrapping my arms tightly around myself, I retreated back into my tent, and waited for their return.

* * *

I paced back and forth across my tent, unable to sit still. The rescue convoy had been gone for a couple of hours, though it felt more like days. Nothing had come too near our camp, though the soldiers still remained in an attack formation. I kept popping my head out of my tent, checking to see if the convoy had returned.

But everything seemed silent. I shook my hands, trying to stop them from trembling. A nauseous feeling churned my stomach and my heart beat erratically. If something had happened to Lucas then I would never forgive myself for being so horrible toward him. I knew in his own little way he had done what he had done out of love for me. I knew how much he cared for me; he practically worshiped the ground I walked on. I'd been nothing but cruel to him. I'd smacked him, I'd pushed him away, I'd shouted at him. I'd even kissed another man just to get back at him.

But I hadn't meant any of that. Sure I had been mad at him; I'm certain anyone who had been in my position would have been mad. But I loved him. I loved him more than anything. When I cried at nights, it was him I imagined being with and comforting me. When I needed to smile, I'd remember that week we had spent OTG when we had met up again. I'd recall how he had saved me twice and made me laugh. I'd remember the nights he had spent comforting me and the moments we had spent trying to deny our feelings for one another. I remembered how I had managed to get him to play my silly little game and answer my questions.

I loved him so much and I wanted nothing more than to be with him. If something had happened to Lucas I didn't know why I would do. I'd lost so many people in the past; I couldn't afford to lose him as well.

My heart jolted when I heard the revving of rovers. I sped out of my tent and observed as the four rovers returned. I ran down to where they were parking, needing to know that they had found Lucas safe and sound.

A crowd of other soldiers had gathered around as well. I tried pushing through, but they were like a wall. I stood on my tiptoes, looking to see who was coming out of the rovers. Various soldiers slid down and began answering the questions the ones who had stayed behind asked. But I couldn't see Lucas.

"Matt!" I called when I saw him, hopping down from the vehicle he was in.

He glanced over when he heard me calling and began making his way toward me. I stared at him desperately. He frowned gloomily and shook his head as he approached. My whole body went numb and I almost crumpled to the ground. He was dead. Lucas was dead. Tears began gathering in my eyes and my own soul seemed to begin to decay.

"We couldn't find him Skye." Matt informed me as he reached me.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Y...you couldn't find him?" I clarified. Matt shook his head. "Then he might still be alive!"

"Maybe." Matt agreed.

I frowned at him.

"Then why are you just standing there? You should be out looking for him! He could be wounded. You have to go back out."

Matt shook his head.

"Not tonight. It's too dark out there. We wouldn't be able to track him and we're at a high risk of getting attacked ourselves. Jenkins has sorted out a convoy to leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"No!" I exclaimed, shaking my head. "You have to go now. What if he's hurt? He might not make it to tomorrow morning."

"Skye," Matt placed his hand on my arm. "I know you're scared for him. But we can't go out tonight. It's too dark and gloomy out there. Unlike every carnivore out there we don't have night vision. Jenkins cannot justify risking the lives of us all for one man."

"He's not just one man though, is he?" I snapped. "You need Lucas if you're going to reopen your precious fracture."

Matt narrowed his eyes at me.

"There are other ways."

I frowned, slightly taken aback.

"Like what?"

Matt shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. Look we won't find him now. We'll search everywhere tomorrow and I promise you I won't come back until I find him, dead or alive." I shivered at his words. "Now I have to go get some rest. I have an early start tomorrow. You should try to sleep too..."

"I can't. Not whilst Lucas is out there."

Matt grimaced.

"Fine." He groaned, throwing his hands up in the air.

I watched as he turned and stormed away. He acted like a jealous boyfriend. I frowned, knowing that was my fault. I'd led him on, I knew that. I did like him, but as a friend. Matt had almost become like my big brother, making sure I stayed out of trouble.

I sighed gloomily as I stared back at the rovers. I sniffed and then began making my way back to my tent. I wondered if Lucas had been attacked. I told myself it was a big jungle. Chances were that the Slashers hadn't found him. But then my brain asked me the question of 'why wasn't he back yet?' If he wasn't hurt, then he should have been back by then.

My bottom lip quivered as I pushed through the opening of the tent. My eyes scanned the room and it took me a moment to realise I had wandered into Lucas's tent. I placed the gun on the desk and walked over to the wooden table by his bed. Tears began falling as I looked down at the picture he had drawn of me. He loved me and I had acted like I hated him.

Sobbing quietly to myself, I curled up on his bed. The sheets carried his scent and I breathed it in. When I closed my eyes, I was able to feel his arms around me. Burying my face in his pillow, I cried until there were no more tears.


	17. Chapter 17: The Intruder

_Hey guys. Sorry for not posting last weekend, but it was my sister's birthday on the Sunday and so we were quite busy that weekend. But I tried to get this one done ASAP for you so you wouldn't miss out!_

_Xuisi95 you seemed to have dived into my thoughts again and worked out what I had been planning on doing for this chapter! I hope you enjoy it. And please don't worry about me abandoning you; I wouldn't do that. I've read fanfictions before where the author has scrapped the work so I know how frustrating it is, so I promise I would never do that._

_I will hopefully post the next one this weekend, if not early next week as I have a couple of days off work :)_

_Hope you enjoy and please continue leaving comments. I do love reading them :-) xx_

* * *

**Lucas:**

I stumbled forward, away from the bloody carnage. Except for a large slash down my back, three scratches across my right shoulder and a substantial bite mark on my right calf muscle, I was perfectly fine. The Slashers however, were all dead. I do believe that made it 6-0 to me.

I chuckled to myself as I stepped over one of the corpses. I felt completely indestructible; though the agonising pain in my back helped remind me that I was only mortal. Still, I contently relished in my victory. I found the whole experience rather invigorating; maybe everyone was right, perhaps I truly had lost my mind.

I strolled through the thick jungle, clutching the gun in my hand. All around I could hear the jungle coming alive with howls and squawks. Leaves rustled in the wind and the occasional snarl reverberated through the air; but nothing gave me any grief. I guessed when you could kill a Slasher, other things labelled you high on the threat list.

After about a ten minute walk, I happened upon a stream. I stopped there to tend to my wounds. The grassy ground was cold and hard to sit on; but compared to some surfaces I had rested on over the years, it was quite comfortable.

Blood had soaked through the bottom of my trousers, causing the material to stick to my flesh. Gently, I kicked off my boot and then inched up my cargo's. My nose twitched with disgust when I saw the mangled skin. Thick blood was seeping out from the wound. Frowning, I began scanning the area I was in, looking for something that could help. In the moonlight, I thought I could see a small leafy green plant with purple blooms. Carefully, I began crawling over to the shrub, praying it was what I thought it was.

I grinned with delight when I recognised the plant; a prehistoric relative of the comfrey plant. I plucked the shrub, yanking it from the soil, and then I crawled back to the stream. Gritting my teeth, I dunked my cupped hands into the stream and then poured water over the slash. I shrugged off my jacket and removed my shirt. It was bitterly cold that night, so I hastily replaced my jacket around my chilled shoulders. I used my shirt as a cloth and cleaned the wound. Then I pulled the leaves off of the green plant I had placed beside me, and set them across the laceration.

I hissed when the leaves made contact with the bloody mess on my leg. It stung like crazy; but I took that as a good thing. When I had been little, my mother had told me that if it stung, it meant that the medicine was working. I knew that was bullshit, but it helped comfort me.

I left the leaves on my leg, knowing that would help staunch the flow of blood. My attention then turned to the three slits across my right shoulder. They weren't that bad; though blood was trickling from them. I grabbed a handful of leaves and used my blood to stick them on my shoulder. Then my focus went to my back. Obviously I couldn't see the slash, but I could feel that awful hot sticky feeling of blood against my skin. I sighed, knowing I'd need help to sort than one out.

I glanced around the section of jungle I found myself in, trying to get a location. I tried to work out how far I had travelled. From what I could recall, I hadn't felt like I had wandered that far from the camp before I had sat down; yet I well knew that I was able to walk for hours and only believe I had been walking for a couple of minutes. Whenever I had gone out for one of my walks, Mira would never expect me back for days, sometimes weeks. I enjoyed my own company and I found a genuine pleasure from walking through the spectacular scenery. When you come from a world of dirt and desert, any ounce of green was a delight. I loved the vibrant colours of blooms that poked up through the varying shades of green.

Sighing, I rubbed my hand down my face. The only thought that contented me was that Skye had not come with me. Though I had been pissed at the time that she had chosen her little soldier boy over me, I was then glad. The idea that she could have been with me and gotten hurt was unbearable.

I chewed on the inside of my cheek as I considered what I should do. I knew I was fully capable of surviving the night on my own; though at the same time I knew I needed to get back so I could get my injuries properly tended to. But travelling on my own in the middle of the night with bleeding wounds was tempting fate. I scowled as I considered where the Phoenix Group were. I kind of thought I was worth saving. I was invaluable to those damn fools. I huffed agitatedly that they hadn't come out to rescue me; not that I needed rescuing. Actually I wouldn't want their help; my pride would never let me live that one down. I knew I was perfectly capable of getting back to camp on my own.

Grumbling, I pushed myself up to my feet. I could feel the leaves remained stuck to my bloodied leg; only a couple fell to the ground. I carefully shoved my boot back on my foot and then zipped my jacket right up to my neck. Grasping my shirt from the ground, I started limping through the endless green, heading North in the general direction I knew my camp was.

* * *

Everything was aching as I hobbled through the jungle. But I knew I was getting closer to the camp; I could hear the sound of a waterfall. That was helping keeping me going, knowing that my Bucket was close. I wondered faintly if she was worried at all about my potential death. My hopeful mind told me she would be anxiously pacing around her tent, willing me to be safe. She'd greet me with open arms, kissing me until I felt better. But I knew that was just wishful thinking. My heart told me she was probably relieved that I was out of the picture so she could get on with playing happy families with her soldier boy.

My fists clenched as I thought he could be with her then in her tent, celebrating my death. I shuddered, unable to cope with the thought that my beautiful Bucket could be with another man. She was supposed to be mine and only mine. Sure she drove me insane most days, but I still loved her. I'd never be able to stop loving her. Although I didn't believe in all that mushy crap, if I did believe in soul mates, then Skye would be mine.

Suddenly I was standing face to face with the waterfall. I grinned to myself, finally feeling safe. But then the image of Skye kissing _him_ flashed in front of my eyes. Fury swept through me and for a second a saw red. But then I took a few calming breaths, switched off all emotions, and then walked apathetically through the few trees that surrounded the pool from the camp.

I didn't know what time it was, but I knew it was late...or early depending on how you looked at it. I figured it was well past midnight, though as the sun was not then rising it was probably about three in the morning.

Most of the camp was asleep. As I walked past tents and I could hear snoring from soldiers. My eyes inclined up to Skye's tent and I briefly wondered what noises I'd hear coming from her room; but I immediately stopped that thought from going any further. I scanned the area, and saw a couple of soldiers on patrol. I figured it was only polite to let them know I was back safe and sound, so I headed to the nearest soldier.

He greeted me happily, looking genuinely thrilled that I was alright. I glared at him; he was way too happy for three in the morning. The young soldier offered to help me sort out my wounds, but I instantly refused. All I wanted was to lie down in my bed and sleep for about a week.

Before heading to my room, I stopped off at the supplies tent to retrieve some bandages and cloths. Then I prowled through the tents up to my own. I paused briefly when I reached Skye's and I couldn't stop myself from listening. A relieved sigh escaped me when I couldn't hear her doing things she shouldn't be doing with her soldier boy. I smiled to myself as I figured she'd be wrapped up in her sleeping bag sound asleep.

My mind again wondered if she'd be happy to know I was alive. I honestly didn't know with her; I guessed it would depend on what mood she was in. But I allowed myself to imagine that she would be relieved and welcoming. I smiled again and closed my eyes as I pictured her embracing me, pleased that I was okay. Then I sighed and moved on to my own room. Sending one last look at Skye's tent, I disappeared into my own.

As soon as I stepped into my pitch black tent, I quickly fastened the door down, preventing the icy breeze from following me in. For once in my life, I was actually shivering. Normally my body was quite good at keeping me warm; but not that night. I guessed that was probably down to the amount of blood I had lost.

I shuffled to my desk so I could light the lamp I kept in my room. I waved my hand over the white lamp and watched as my room became illuminated in a soft pale yellow light. Instantly my eyes went to the pistol that was on my desk. I frowned and picked it up, dumping the various medical supplies I had brought on the wooden desk.

My eyes narrowed as I looked at the gun. It wasn't mine. I sent a glare at the door, realising someone had been in my room. Then I scanned my desk, looking for anything that was out of place. I didn't know what the intruder would have been looking for, and everything seemed in order. I sighed to myself and placed the gun back on the desk. Right then I wasn't in the mood to play detective. I'd work out who'd trespassed and they'd be dealt with accordingly. But just then I wanted to bandage my wounds and then get into my bed.

I picked up the bandages and turned to go sit on my bed. I nearly dropped the dressings again when I looked over at my bunk. My beautiful Skye was curled up in my sleeping bag. I blinked a few times, wondering if I was hallucinating from the amount of blood I had lost. But the image of Skye lying there didn't fade away. Not taking my eyes off of her, I put the bandages back down on my desk, and then I crept forward to get a closer look.

She looked stunning. She was lying on her side facing me. Her hands were balled up against her cheek. The sleeping bag was pulled up right to her chin. I frowned confusedly down at her; then I scanned the room checking I hadn't walked into the wrong tent. My brows furrowed as I wondered why she was there. Confusion grew within me when I saw how red the skin around her eyes looked.

She shifted in her sleep, a frown creasing her forehead. The expression on her face reminded me of the night she had had nightmares of her mother's death. Concern swelled within me as I wondered if she was alright or not.

Skye moved again, her frown deepening. Then suddenly her whole body jolted and her eyes sprung open. I was instantly trapped in her blue gaze. My body froze as if I had just been caught doing something I shouldn't; though I reminded myself that it was her who was inexplicably occupying _my_ bed in _my_ tent. Skye stared at me with her lips parting.

"L...Lucas?" She breathed.


End file.
